Cali Rose
by rockangelice14
Summary: Emilina has just moved into Charming. Drama is nothing new to her and neither are guns. But when you're a mother drama and guns could be a problem Jax/OC
1. Orange Jeep Blues

It's 94 degrees outside and a broken down 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 sits on the side of the road with the hood up and the windows rolled down. The person standing over the Jeep's engine sighs in a huff of frustration. She slams the hood back down and then gets into the vehicle, picks up her cell iPhone and looks for the closest garage that tows. "Teller-Morrow?" she questions herself, her Latino accent showing through. "Well looks like that's our only hope kid." She turns to look into the back seat at the car seat, housing the five month old infant, taking up most of the middle of the seat. She hears a gurgle from the young girl that gives her a sign that her daughter is awake.

Elsewhere…..

The phone in the main office of the garage rang until a well manicured hand picks it up. "Teller-Morrow Garage, Gemma Teller-Morrow speaking."

A light Spanish female voice flowed through the phone like water. "Hello." The voice answers. "My car broke down and I'm new around here so I have no one to come and get me."  
"Give us your location."  
"Yes, I'm actually right inside of Charming, past the welcome sign."  
"Give us thirty minutes. We'll be right there." The voice says thank you and then swiftly hangs up. Gemma sighs and then walks out through the door of the office. She looks around the garage for anyone who doesn't look busy. Finally she spots someone with a cut who looks just to have finished working on a car by the way he was wiping his greasy hands and an equally greasy rag. "Tig!"

Alexander "Tig" Tragger quickly turns his head to see who was calling him, only to notice the queen of Charming. "'Sup Gemma?"  
"You and Jax go get the tow truck. A car broke down just inside of Charming."

"Sure thing ma." A voice called from behind her. Her son Jackson Teller stood behind her with his hands in his pocket. He took them out to slap hands with his 'brother' Tig, and then walked up to the key bench and they both walked out into parking lot to the tow truck.

The ride took no more than twenty minutes, especially when the one behind the wheel was manic Tig. He laughed as Jax looked on at the burnt orange jeep parked on the side of the road that had all of it's windows down but there seemed to be no one inside it.

"The guy is probably too embarrassed to be seen in a jeep." Tig surmised as he turned the truck off. "I would be."

"Anything that ain't about pussy embarrasses you man."

"Well he must be some pussy to drive one of those things."

Just as his statement finished the driver's door opened on the jeep and out stepped a high healed covered foot. And then another, followed by a long pare of tan legs and then a full woman. Soft black hair bounced as she turned to swing the door shut.

"Some pussy indeed." Jax states as he watches this beautiful tan woman walk up to the driver's side of the tow.

"You're the guys from Teller-Morrow, Si?" the sexy Spanish voice asks once she gets to them.

"Yeah, that's us."Tig answered with almost always present smirk on his face. "Let's hook that thing up and get on the road." Jax gets out of the car while Tig drives around the jeep and to the front. He then hooks up the hook on the tow to the ball on the front of the other vehicle.

"Let me just get one thing." She says then rushes back to the orange monster.

"Holy shit. Look at that ass bounce." Tig says he watches her through the rear view mirror.

"I do believe in God." Jax says and watches her bend into the back seat, only to pop out with not only her purse but also a baby. "Oh my God." He hears Tig say and then slaps his head.


	2. Practically A Sister

I do not own ANY of the SOA characters but I would like to thank Kurt Sutters for making the show. Kurt, you are a god!

* * *

The ride back to the Teller-Morrow Garage was a silent one, well if you didn't count the baby gurgling out spit bubbles everyonce in a while and the woman baby talking the little girl. The woman had sat between Tig and Jax with her baby in her lap since the car seat wouldn't fit into the tow truck. Upon arrival at the garage Jax got out an then helped the woman out with her baby tightly secured to her. Tig, who had not stuck around to help, had the car pulled in to be inspected while mother and child were taken inside to the airconditioned garage.

"Isn't that better Bella?" The mother cooed at her child as they sat in the main room of the garage.

Jax watched as this woman made faces and the baby smiled up at her loving mother. "Cute kid." He said as he sat next to her.

She looked up at him and smiled as her deep brown eyes stared holes in him. "Thank you." She then stuck out the hand she wasn't using to hold her baby. "I'm Emilina Palmero and this is Isabella."

"Jackson Teller." He took her hand and noticed it was soft and smooth. Probably some lotion she used.

"You're the owner." She waved her hand around to motion that she was talking about the garage.

"Nah. I'm the owners' son. So where were you going before that orange abomination broke down on ya."

Emilina laughed at the name he gave her car. "That abomination gets where I need to go." Jax raised a brow. "Well just not today. And I just moved into Charming."

Jax tonkered around in his memory banks. There was a house that was on sale once but someone bought it recently. That must have been Emilina. It was a great house too, three bedrooms, two baths, great living room, nice kitchen and dinning room, and spacious backyard to go along with it. It was probably one of the better houses in Charming, probably cost a pretty penny too. "I heard someone had recently bought a house here. News travels fast around here."

Speaking of news traveling fast

* * *

_Elsewhere on Teller-Morrow property_

Tig was currently telling Chibs, Juice, Happy, and Bobby all about the hotty that he and Jax had just towed the horrible orange Jeep in for. "Legs for days and ass that don't quit."

Juice noticed the disappointed look on Tigs face, which is unusual when Tig was talking about any woman with a great ass. "Well whats the problem, Tig?"

"She's got a kid." Happy and Bobby sucked in air through there teeth and Chibs just laughed at the two. He and Juice seemed to be the only ones with no problem about it. "Little baby girl. Couldn't be any older than five or six months."

"She's still tapable. Unless she's married." Chibs says but then stops to think about it. "Nah, married or not, ya could still hit it." They all gave off a loud laugh.

"Excuse me." They all turned at the sound of a womans voice. There stood Emilina and her baby behind the once laughing men as they stared her up, mainly Juice though. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. "Jax told me I could get my baby's car seat from the jeep."

"Sure, left the doors unlocked." Tig said as he watched mother and child breeze past him. Tig raised a brow at the others as they watched her bend over and put the baby in her car seat. He mouthed 'what did I tell you' at them as Juice walked up to her.

"Honey?" he questioned as she brought the seat out of the car.

She looked at him for a second before a slow smile stretched across her face. "J.C.?" At his nod, she threw an arm across his shoulder and squeeled. "Oh my god! How are you?"

"Great. Let me get a look at you." He held her at arms length taking her all in. Nice little boyfriend tee, some shorts, and high heels. "Man, last time I saw you, you were covered in mud from playing foot ball. Now look at you with a kid."

Tig, Happy, Bobby, and Chibs stood wide eyed as Juice and Emilina caught up right in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Bobby cut in on the two hispanics in front of him. "How do _you,_" he looked Juice up and down quickly "know _her_." he looked the woman up and down slowly.

"I grew up with her brother." Juice said as he led her back to where she was. "She's practically my sister." He yelled over his shoulder as he was getting out of sight.

The other four just stood there stunned. "She's a milf." Happy said making the silence become laughter.


	3. Get to Know Ya

I own nothing but my oc's, but lets be serious, who didn't wish to own the sons? NOBODY THAT'S WHO!

* * *

Juice and Emilina walked into waiting room of the garage laughing about something that he and her brother had done when they were younger. Jax looked up with a questioning look on his face as he saw the two hispanics laughing together. Emi noticed him and place Isabella's car seat in the seat next to him. "You will never believe this Jax." she laughed as she grabbed his arm softly. Juice noticed this small action but said nothing about it. This was typical of Emilina to be touchy with people. "I grew up with this nut, he was my brothers best friend. I haven't seen him in about ten years."

Jax smiled looking between the both of them feeling kind of relaxed now. "Small world huh?"

"I know right. Could you tell me where your bathroom is?" It was also typical of Emilina to bounce from one subject to the next. She has a small attention span.

"First door to the right." Juice said as she picked up the baby seat and walked to the restroom.

Juice gave Jax a look to which Jax gave him one back but finally broke it after a couple of seconds. "What Juice?"

The mohawked hipanic shrugged, saying nothing at first. "It's just that you and Honey looked a little..." he let the words twirl in his head. "Chummy."

"Honey." Jax questioned.

"Her brother's nickname for her." he said waved it off as he usually did. "So what's up?"

Jax shook his head with a smile on his face. Emilina was a nice woman, better than all those cock hungry croweaters. He saw the way she was with her little girl. He couldn't imagine what his ex-wife Wendy, who was currently pregnant, would be doing with the baby but it couldn't be close to what he had seen in Emilina today. Her motherly instinct couldn't be surpassed. "She's just a good mom, a good person. Real easy to talk to."

Juice nodded. He knew from personal experiance what kind of person Emilina was. It was always easy to talk to her and tell her anything and not even know it. She was one of the most nonjudgemental person he knew. He could always go to her when he needed to get something off his chest or just needed a little cheering up. "Yeah I know the feeling." Juice said taking a seat next to the VP. "She's easy to talk to because she doesn't judge, never has. Honey's a natural giver and lover which makes her a good mom.

"Ya'll pretty close huh?"

"Might as well be my flesh and blood."

* * *

After Emi came out of the bathroom Juice offered to give her a ride home, but being the not so smart person that he is, he forgot that he rode his bike to work today. Then after a slap upside the head he asked Jax to borrow the rover from Gemma and take mother and child home, which could easily be done. Well it could be done if Gemma didn't question Jax to death about the woman that he was helping.

"Where's she from? Why's she here? Where's her car? Why do you need mine? Why exactly are you helping her?" Gemma asked, hands on her hips and attitude up high. Gemma didn't trust many people, so when her son wanted to offer a 'helping hand' to a woman that she never met her suspicious nature came out full bloom.

"Don't know. She just moved into that renivated house. In the bay. To take her home. Because she's nice and I want to." He answered with ease. When your mother is the question extrodinaire you learn to have the answer when she wants it or suffer the penalties. Penalties that noone was willing to live with.

"Why do **_you_** have to take her?"

"She's got a baby. With the way everybody else drives around here, I'm the closest she's got to a _'safe'_ driver."

Ok she had to give him credit for his logic. All of the guys were more suited to riding bikes than driving an actual four-wheeler. She didn't want to be liable for the death of a mother or her child if she let someone like Tig or Happy drive them home. Gemma shuddered at the thought of letting either of them behind the wheel of her car. It probably wouldn't end well. Shaking her head of that thought she tossed her car keys to Jax with a, "Alright, take the car. But if you scratch it your ass comes off." then walked into the club house.

Jax rolled his eyes at his mothers behavior. Yeah she was looking after the club and all the knuckle-heads in it but some times she could be a little over bearing sometimes. 'Oh well' he thought 'That's just her. I should take Emi and Bella home.' And with that he walked off to the waiting family.

* * *

The ride to the Palmero house was quiet. Not that akward quiet that teenagers go through on their first date, but a nice comfortable silence if you didn't count baby Isabella cooing, gurgling, and drooling in the backseat. Jax was right about it being a small town. Emilina didn't have to give him directions to the house, seems he already knew the way. It was just as well because it gave her time to take in her surroundings. They had passed by a couple of shops and stores so atleast she knew where to go if she needed to get a few ingrediants incase she needed to.

"So how do you know the way to my house?" Emilina asked. It was the first word spoken since they had pulled out of the garage.

Jax gave her a quick smile and said, "The former owners were cutomers of the garage. Elderly couple went to spend their golden years traveling around the world." That sounded like a nice way to go out, old and checking out the world with the one you love. Jax nodded, if he was like any other normal person that would be his way to go.

Emilina watched Jax talk about the elderly couple with a touch of longing in his eyes. He seemed like a nice guy so he was probably the sentamental type of guy. But she didn't like the way that sad look started approaching on him. "So..." she started "Are you married?"

He looked at her questioningly then back to the road. It was a completly random question but Emi just seemed like a random person. 'You probably couldn't hold it against her.' he thought. "No... well I was but not for long, it just didn't work out." He didn't want to mention that he tried to reconcile with Wendy and ended up getting the little junky pregnant. "How about you?"

"..."

Jax looked over to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep. She was awake playing with a silver chain around her neck. On that chain was a ring. That said it all. She is married.

"I was."


	4. Sports Metaphors

You know the routine. I don't own the sons blah blah blah, just read the damn story!

* * *

"I was..." was the only response to Jax's question. The look in Emilina's eyes could only be depicted as one thing. Pain. Absolute pain. Jax wanted to question the look in her eyes so much but descided against it. She put so many thoughts in his head with just those two words. What happened to guy? Did he run out on her? Did the divorce end badly? Did her brother possibly kill him? The possibilities were endless. 'Anything could have happened with this guy.' he thought as he pulled up into her driveway

Jax descided to take his mind off the Case of the Missing Husband, as he so called it, and looked up at the house. It had a nice new red paint on the exterior of the house which was better than that horrible puke green that the house used to be. There were some nice little bushes all making a pathway up to the two steps that led to the door. The back yard was fenced in from the end of the property to the sides of the house, so the front yard was free and seperated from the back. All in all it looked **way **betterthan it did with the previous owners.

He went around the back of the Rover and got Isabella's car seat out so that Emilina could open the house door with no problem. Emilina invited Jax inside but he figured it would be best not to and get the car back to his mom. "That's ok Darlin'. I gotta take this car back and somebodu bring you yours when we figure out whats wrong with it."

Emi just shrugged and gave an, "Ok" before taking her little girl into the house and closing the door.

'Could have gone better' Jax thought as he let out a puff of air. He wasn't gonna count the departure as a loss but he didn't know what else to call it. It started off well at the shop and then the drive there kind of spiraled downward like a shot goose. Jax shook his head, he could never let Tig know that he turned down the offer to go into a beatiful womans house because of his mother's car, he would never be able to live it down. It was either that or he would have to hit Tig until he forgot who Emilina even was.

* * *

When he got back to the shop he was instantly hounded by Tig. Tig's first question was, "Why are you here?" Like Jax couldn't see that coming, but as planned Jax descided to Tig and his pervet questions and tell him nothing about what had transpired, much to the chocolate addicts disappointment.

"Come on man," Tig whined as he followed Jax to his mom's office. "You gotta tell me, something happend."

Jax stopped and turned on Tig and put his hands on his shoulders. "I don't have to tell ya nothing and I wont. Goodbye."

Tig stood there for a second then got that stupid grin on his face that he got when he figured out something, a grin that Jax hated with a passion. "You struck out, didn't you? You swung your bat and missed!"

"I didn't swing nothing cause I wasn't looking to get a hit. Now goodbye."

"What are you gay?"

"What?"

"Hot chick in your face and you're not even in the game enough to know you need to hit that."

"What's up with all the game metaphors?" Jax questioned as he left the keys to his moms car on her desk since she wasn't there. He had descided to just go and get a drink from the bar and call it a day.

Tig shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya. But if I was you I would hittin that right now."

A sigh came from Jax as he tried to get away from Tig. "Let. It. Go." he sounded out then slapped tig upside the head and left to the club house for a nice, cold beer.

Tig was left standing there with an annoyed look on his face. He hadn't gotten any dirty details like he wanted but he did know that Jax dropped the ball and that was good enough for him... for now.

* * *

That night Emilina sat in her living room wathching Pitch Black with a glass of wine on the coffee table. Ok so Vin Diesel isn't the best actor but with a bod like that you didn't have to be. Not everyone can be Johnny Depp, even if they wished they could. Emilina laughed at her thoughts thinking that she was probably getting a buzz from three full glasses of red wine. 'Yeah' she thought, turning off the tv 'I should pack it in and head to bed.' If you could call it a bedroom.

She hadn't finished unpacking her room so it was just a bed, dresser and some side tables by the bed. She needed to get all the lamps, curtains, proper covers and other room accessories unpacked and ready to go before she could call it a bedroom. She had been so busy making sure that the babies room was unpacked that she hadn't finished her own room.

Before Emi walked towards the stairs her cell phone rang from the coffee table. She figured since she was in a good 'wine daze' as she called it, that she wouldn't ignore the phone and answered it. "Hola?"

"Hey Honey." Emilina smiled at the sound of her big brothers voice. Dominique Palmero was Emilina's favorite person besides baby Bella. He was there for her when she needed help and there when her baby was born and he was always willing to tell her the truth no matter how much it hurts. Nobody loved him more than her not even his wife. "How ya doin' out there in good old charming?"

"Good, but this place isn't all that charming." she answered as she sat back on the couch. She sat in the dark since she was to lazy to turn on the tv or the lamp sitting right next to her.

"Why did you end up in a redneck town?"

"Nah. It's just crawling with pervs... I did meet a guy though."

For a second Dom was quiet. "Atleast your talking to guys again. I thought you would always be stuck on _him."_

"Yeah I did too." She sighed and pulled a smile on her face quickly. "But I did run into your best friend in the whole wide world!" Emilina went into the story of her first couple of hours in charming, how her jeep had broke down on her way into town and found Juice working in the garage that fixed it. For another hour she talked to her brother until the wine really got to her and she told her brother that sleep was inexcapable. She bid him goodnight and fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Beautiful Let Down

**I do not own the Sons or any of the characters besides the ones that you don't recognize because they are but a figment of my twisted imagination.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. There are way to many of you to count but I really appreciate it, especially since you review even though I don't nag you to or tell you I need so many people to review or I wont put up a new chapter. So thank you everyone who cared enough to review I feel your love.**

**And I also want to apologize because my spelling is shit.**

* * *

The next morning it was hard for Emilina to get out of bed. If not for the fact she had a crying, hungry baby then you could count on the fact that she would still be sleeping. It was about ten in the morning as she napped on the couch and Isabella napped on her mommy's chest. The adorable scene did not last long, as Emi's cell phone vibrated on the arm rest next to where her head was laying. With her eyes closed she reached her right arm over her body to pick up her phone. It was a number that looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

She answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"This is Kip from the Teller-Morrow Garage." No wonder the number looked familiar. "Your Jeep is ready for pick up now."

"That's great and all but I don't know how I'm gonna get up there."

For a moment there was silence until Kip got an idea. "Well we could get someone to pick you up or have our guys drive to you."

Emilina sat up making sure to hold on to the baby so she wouldn't land on the floor. "You should probably send a couple of guys to my place." She gave Kip the adress and they hung up. Emilina then decided to do a little cleaning, so she put Isabella in her play pin just to keep an eye on her. She might be just five months old but she is still a little path of destruction.

* * *

**At the Garage**

Half-Sack had just hung up the phone and left Gemma's office. Gemma didn't want the prospect to laze around this morning so she put him on some menial work. They had opened a little over and hour ago and the they hadn't had much work coming their way yet. So she had the young man call the mommy who had come into the garage the other day to tell her that her citrus jeep was ready for pick up. "Go get two of the guys to deliver that thing. It's an eyesore."

Ok, so Half-Sack had to laugh at that because the truth was it was true. It was the first thing that you notice when you step into the work place a big, orange monster on wheels is kind of hard to ignore. He walked into the club house to only see Tig and Happy. He knew that this woman lived alone with a baby -from Jax had told him- and the last thing this lady needed was two of the perviest Sons coming to her door, but he really didn't want to have to go and look for anybody who had some since. That just leaves these two. He sighed and decided that it was the best he could do.

"Hey Tig, Hap." The two men in question turned around to look at the prospect. "Gemma want you guys to take the orange jeep to Palmero's place in two separate cars."

Tig turned back to Happy and smirked and nods to him. "Why don't she come here?" Hap asked, well with his voice it was more like a demand. The young Son-to-be just shrugged and threw Happy the keys to the eyesore and went back to Gemma's office to see what he needed to do next. "Well beauty needs her beast. Let's go."

Tig sat there for a second then turned to happy who had gotten up to leave. "When you say beast do you mean the giant orange or you?" Apparently Happy can't take a joke today. He turned around and gave tig a glare to which Tig laughed at it. "Just asking man."

* * *

The drive to the new Palmero home was slightly short, Tig driving Emilina's jeep and Happy driving a 'company' van, yet Tig and Happy had so much to talk about over their cell phones like: how Tig could 'totally bone Emilina'.

Happy had to disagree. From what he had heard, Jax and the latina mama had hit it off pretty good when she came to get her car fixed the other day. In conclusion he didn't believe that Tig had any chance at panty with this woman. He shook his head as Tig said he could get her.

"I know I could brother don't doubt my skill."

"What skill?" Happy joked. "And anyways she's into Jax."

"Probably not anymore." Tig quickly answered to which Happy raised a brow. "Jax struck out when he was taking her home yesterday. I don't know the details but I think he blew her off." He nodded, pretty damn happy with himself for having the drop on Jax. It wasn't often that Jax struck out with a prime piece like this, so when he dropped the ball Tigger was going to be there to pick it up. 'What can I say' he thought 'I'm an opportunist.'

Happy chuckled thinking about the devious thoughts that he knew was going through his brothers head. Things could be getting interesting soon.

* * *

They pulled up to the address given by Emilina the other day and Happy whistled. He had to admit that this place looked _way_ better than it did with the old owners. Before he could really admire the house, Tig was already on his way up to the door so Hap quickly followed.

Tig's heavy hand knocked upon the door and they waited a moment before they heard a soft response from behind the door that they couldn't understand. The door clicked as the locks were undone and the door opened. Behind it stood Emilina in a white tank top and denim shorts, towel drying her wet hair, which obviously meant that she had just gotten out of the shower. 'Good lord.' were the only thoughts coming from Happy and Tig. She smiled and said, "Hi. You're J.C's amigos, si?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be baby." Happy answered to which he got a wide eyed look from the man beside him and the woman at the door.

That was something that Tig had expected himself to say but for to slip out of Hap was almost unreal. "Down boy." Tig said as he elbowed Happy.

Emilina actually wanted to laugh at the two men. This wasn't the first time a man had mad advances on sight and she doubted it would be the last. She kept a straight face though. "Well... ok." and she cleared her through of this awkwardly funny moment. "Thanks for dropping off the jeep." she held her hand out for the keys to which Tig gave to her. "Tell Juice and Jax I said hi." Isabella started crying from within the house. She gave a short thanks and closed the door.

That left Tig and Happy outside on the porch. Tig turned to his 'brother' and scowled. "You did that just to spite me."

Happy just smirked evilly and walked back to the van.

Tig will have revenge.

Count on it.


	6. Control Yourself

Chapter 6

I want to thank all of my fans and reviewers. I'm so sorry that it takes so long but I've been trying to get my shit together at school because I've been sick.

Also I want to thank people for reviewing even though you know you don't have to. I'm gonna be writing this bad boy till my hands fall off.

And just to get this off my chest, I HATE all of you people who say so many people have to review before you post something else. You suck. I don't say that to hurt any feelings because sometimes the stories are good, but don't make people feel obligated to respond to them. If you don't want to post then don't post! GOOD GOD PEOPLE!

On with the show!

* * *

When Happy and Tig got back to the garage everyone was there and they could see that Tig was pissed and Happy looked like he wanted to bust a gut… well as much as he could for him. Tig didn't say hello to any of his brothers but went straight to the club house to get a drink. It's five o'clock somewhere.

Juice looked to Happy in a questioning manner. Happy told his brothers about how he blew Tig's chance at flirting with the new mama that moved into town, Clay had no idea who he was talking about, but he could see from all the guys' faces that this had to be some good pussy for Tig to get pissed about it. So they all decided to go to the club house to rub some salt in Tig's wound.

Jax was in the club house getting a beer himself when Tig came in all angry and mumbling about revenge on Happy. Knowing how Tig was, crazy and _crazy_, he decided to ignore him and continued to open his bear. Well he tried to avoid Tig until he sat down in front of him and started talking, and then there was no getting away from him. "Let me ask you a hypothetical question." Tig said.

Jax jokingly asked, "You know what a hypothetical question is?"

Tig sneered. "Why the hell is everybody trying to be funny?" Tig reached up and took the bear bottle out of Jax's hand and chugged half of it. He held it out to Jax who shook his head and pushed the bottle back to him. "If somebody blew your shot at a chick how would you handle it?"

Jax really didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't often that Tig had a serious question to ask him that didn't involve the club, so when the time came he couldn't do much but stare blankly at Tig. "I don't know. Plenty of chicks out there."

"Not like this one." Happy said as he and the other brothers came in. He clapped Tig's shoulder and laughed. "This is a pretty good chick brother."

"Shut up _brother'_."

"Are you mad about some woman that's not interested in you?"

Tig glared at Happy and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "She could have been. He struck out he didn't have a chance."

At hearing that Jax had to step in. He remembered Tig telling him yesterday that he must of struck out. "Wait, wait, wait…. Who is this 'chick' you're talking about?"

Happy, always the bearer of bad news or good news depending on how he looks at it, stepped up by saying, "Your girl Emilina."

"Emilina is not my girl."

"And I don't trust none of you with her." Juice added in. Of course he had a say in Emilina's life, he is the closest thing she has Family around here besides the baby. "She's too good for all of you so leave her alone."

They all looked from Juice to each other. They had never seen him so adamant about anything before besides people touching his laptop. Juice wasn't the type of person to get upset about something as trivial as woman but it was different because he was there when this woman was born and he grew up with her older brother. She was and always has been a big importance in his life and he wanted her to be respected. Knowing his brothers her safest bet would be Jax if she would be interested.

Chibs wanting to clear the air asked, "So when you say 'all of you', do you mean _all_ of us or certain ones of us?"

"I mean **ALL **of you!"

"Bobby put his hands on his hips and said, "That's just rude man." To which Juice and everyone else looked questioningly at him. "Let mama pick her own daddy."

"Ok. One: ew." Juice said with a shiver. "And two: she wouldn't want any of you anyways cause she's into Jax." He slapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes then banged his head against the bar lightly, repeating "shit, shit, shit" quietly.

Jax blinked. Jax blinked. Jax blinked once more. He then turned to Juice. "Emilina's hot for me?"

Juice just looked at him with this expression that said 'what do you think dipshit' and raised his head off the bar. "You can not tell Emilina that I told you that. She will do unspeakable things to me." He stared off into space with a horrified expression on his face and shivered. "The horror."

All of his brothers took a slow step back from him worried that he was either gonna freak out or bang his head against the bar counter some more. Either way it meant he was gonna hurt himself and as funny as it was to watch, he usually took someone down with him and no one was prepared for that.

Happy snapped his fingers as if he had just remembered something –which he did. "Yeah Emilina said hi to Juice and Jax." Tig groaned and threw his hands up in surrender. It was official. He had lost the hottest thing to ever walk into charming, which wasn't true because he never had her in the first place but let's not get technical.

Juice's phone rang at just that moment and he stepped away to take the call. "If it makes you feel any better Tigger," Chibs started "You never had a chance anyways."

Bobby laughed and went behind the bar to get himself a bear.

"Uh-huh... yeah... cool I can come now... no, no I'm not busy... yeah ok... you're welcome darling... I can get a few guys to help... yeah see in a few. Bye" Juice hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. All of the guys looked at him expectantly knowing they had been dragged into something that they probably wouldn't like. "Emilina needs help getting some furniture since the place she bought it for wont deliver it all. Who wants to go?"

They all raised their hands and Juice sighed. "Alright." Clay said deciding it was time to play leader. "Jax, Juice, Tig and Chibs go. The rest of us go see if we got garage shit to do."

* * *

Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Juice took two moving trucks since they didn't really know what Emilina would be getting. When they got up to the shop Emilina was just getting out of her jeep and about to go to the trunk to get Isabella's stroller was the first person to reach her and offer her help. While he unfolded the stroller she went to get baby Isabella out of the car seat.

"Hey Honey." Juice said as he gave her and the baby a hug and a kiss. Isabella giggled and looked absolutely adorable. She, much like her mother, loved kisses and by looking adorable and cute she was guaranteed kisses on a regular basis.

"Hola Juice. Hola Jax. Hola Juice and Jax's friends." Juice and Jax laughed at the fact that she didn't know Chibs or Tig's name but was willing to give her props for at least saying hello to them.

"Emi this is Tig and Chibs."

Emilina shook hands with Chibs first and then turned to Tig with a knowing look on her face. "Yes, you dropped off my jeep with the tall, bald one."

"Yeah that was Happy." Tig answered. "He was trying to piss me off."

"It seemed to have worked." She laughed. She placed the baby in her stroller and told the guys to follow her. "I need my dresser, bedframes, the whole dining room set and all the Patio furniture."

The guys all looked at her with wide eyes wondering if two moving trucks were enough. The whole dining room set and the patio furniture alone was enough to fill up both the trucks, her bed room stuff would have to ride back in her jeep if that were possible with all of Isabella's baby precautions in the trunk. "Honey, why didn't you get all of this before you moved in?"

"I was trying to get the babies room set up for the past month or so before I could move in. I didn't want her sleeping in her play pen when I finally got in the house." She answered. "And anyways all this stuff is waiting under my name in different sections of this store."

Jax nodded that seemed understandable. She was a good mom to worry about her baby before she worried about herself. "Ok then." He started. "Me and Juice will go with Emilina to get the dining room stuff. Chibs and Tig will go to patio. When we finish packing it up we'll meet up and get the bedroom stuff."

Juice wanted to give Jax and Emi some alone time so he pushed the baby ahead of them so they could talk. That and he wanted to spend a little time with Bella who already he thought of as his niece.

"You know I thought I blew my chance with you." Jax admits. At first he didn't feel all that comfortable with helping Emilina because he thought she would be upset that he blew her off the other day. It was not the case. Emilina showed to no malice towards him like women would do in that situation, she was as kind as she was when he picked her up from where her ugly jeep broke down. Jax didn't really know how to respond to her kindness since he thought she would be angry so he just said what was on his mind.

"Por que?" She asked to which Jax gave a confused look. She sighed and shook her head. "It means 'why?'"

"Oh." He nodded with understanding. "Well cause I was in no rush to get my mom her car back. I just didn't want to be alone with you." At seeing the look that she gave him he stuttered out, "Not that I wouldn't ever wanna be alone with you cause… I mean… look at you. What man in his right mind… I'm stupid." Jax dropped his head in defeat while letting out a sigh.

Emilina laughed on the inside, and a little on the outside, at his rambling. "I get it Jax." He snapped his head to look at her as if to say 'You Do!' "Actually I was testing you." He gave her another look as if to say 'You Were!' "I'm actually glad you didn't. It shows that you either have respect for me or really good restraint. I wouldn't have much respect for you if you would have stayed."

Jax had to think about it. It was a test. It was only a test. And he passed it. That had to be the only time he wanted to pass a test, even if he didn't know about it. Passing Emilina's test actually made him feel like a decent human being. "Thanks. And just you know I have a lot of respect for you and some pretty good self control." Well he couldn't lie.

It wasn't the best but at least he had some.


	7. Baby Mama Drama

Baby Mama Drama

It took about a month for Emilina's house to be completely decorated. Her bedroom was the first thing to be finished so that she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore, then the dinning room, and then the patio. In that time she had gotten a job as a message therapist at a spa that was about five minutes out of charming so she could be to and from the job quickly and spend time with her baby girl. Also her relationship with Jax had grown. They weren't dating per say, just seeing each other a lot and flirting a lot. All in all it seemed to be going great.

Well for Emilina.

For Jax it was getting a little complicated. Not his relationship with Emilina, that was going great. It was his relationship with his pregnant ex-wife Wendy that was bothering him. One: that he had yet to tell Emilina that his ex-wife was pregnant, two: that five month pregnant Wendy was living in his house since she had no where to go and he was living in the club dorms until she gave birth, three: he suspected that his crank head ex might still be doing drugs even though she is carrying their unborn child. As much as Jax isn't ready to be a father, he knew he would have to be the one to take care of the baby when he was born. There was no way in hell he would leave the kid to Wendy, knowing how she is.

The first way he could make the Wendy list short is to tell Emilina about the kid. He didn't know how he was gonna tell her, would she be upset that he kept it from her for a whole month, would she be excepting because she was a mother herself, or would she just be indifferent in their relationship? Jax didn't want her to hate him by keeping it to himself but he didn't want her to hate him even more because he kept it to himself.

He knew he had to tell her now and get it over with.

"What's the matter with you?" A familiar voice asked from next to him. Jax was leaning on the pool table in the club. He looked over to see his mother sitting on the table next to him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"'Cause I've been standing here staring at you for three minutes and you have a constipated look." Gemma said with her lip curled in a little disgust.

Jax gave his mother a grossed out look with a tilt to his head. "I was just thinking about something."

"Is it this new Chirpy that every bodies talkin about?"

"What the hell is a Chirpy Ma?"

"They're not crow eaters but they're not sweet butts either. And anyways how come I haven't met this chick?"

Jax figured he had nothing to lose if he talked to his mom about Emilina. She couldn't judge her since she hadn't met her yet.

That's a stupid idea.

"I'm thinking of a way to tell her about Wendy."

"Why do you need to tell her about your crack head."

"Ma, don't do this." he said as he walked away from Gemma only to come face to face with Emilina. "Uh-oh."

There she stood, Emilina, in all her sexy tan skinned firmed as and fantastic breasted glory. She was baby less today as it seemed. She wore a simple red tank top, skinny legged jean capri pants, and red stilettos. Jean Claude Van DAMN was she hot! "Hola Jax."

"Hi Emilina."

And just like that he was pushed out of the way and Gemma took over his spot. "So you're _Emilina_?" She did a horrible Spanish accent that made both Emilina and Jax raise a brow and look at each other then back to Gemma. "You know you got all these guys in a bunch around here."

Emilina, not getting what Gemma was trying to implicate, ignored Gemma and turned to Jax. "Well I came to bring you some cookies. The woman at your house said you were here."

"You went to his house?" Gemma asked with a smirk.

"You brought cookies?" Jax asked trying to change the subject. He looked around her seeing that she wasn't holding anything. "Where are they?"

"Well I had them when I got out of the car then I handed them to Chibs. I told him not to let JC get wind that I brought cookies but Tig said, 'Alright, cookies!' really loud. Then he took the cookies from Chibs only to get tackled by JC who then took the cookies and ran off."

Jax and Gemma looked at her with wide eyes. What hell was in those cookies to make Juice tackle Tig! Nobody tackled Tig without getting shot. "Hmmk… so you went by my house?"

"Yeah." Emilina said but then looked confused. "Is there something wrong with the woman there. She looked kind of freaked out when she answered the door."

Jax sighed and shook his head. Just as he had suspected, Wendy was still shooting up or snorting. "Ma would you go…" She rolled her eyes and left. Not without giving Emilina a look with her nose in the air.

"Yeah I don't think your mother likes me."

"Don't take it personal. She hates anyone not directly related to the club."

Jax took her over to his dorm so that he could talk to her without any of the guys getting all up in his business. He had to tell her now he had no choice. She sat on his bead and he paced the floor wondering how he should start his explanation. Emilina let him know of the curiosity she had for this woman. He stopped his pacing and sat next to her taking her hand.

"Ok, Emi. That woman who answered the door is uh… well my ex-wife." he felt Emilina tense but she didn't pull away so he at least had some of his confidence left.

"So… you live with your ex-wife?"

"No. She's staying in my house and I'm staying here. It's only until she has the baby."

"…. Your baby?"

"Yeah." Emilina shook her head letting him know that she was confused. "Ok we were married for a year and when I married Wendy she was pretty ok. About five months in she started doing crack. Seven months later I filed for divorce. Then we called off the divorce and just stayed separated. We tried to make it work for two weeks but I ended up filing for divorce again. During those two weeks she got pregnant. She had nowhere to go so I told her to stay at my house at least until the kid was born and she could get on her feet while I stay here."

All was silent but the sound of Jax and Emilina's breathing. And then she nodded. "I don't know what to say."

Jax sighed it was gonna be the end of it he just knew it. Emilina would think he was scum and he wasn't ok with that. "I just thought that you should know, you know, incase we were going to… pursue something." he said the last part hoping that she could see beyond his ex-wife.

"Here's the thing," she started, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes. "I do want to pursue a relationship with you. I wouldn't mind having your child around cause I love the little ninos. But I need to know that your relationship with Wendy is over."

And Jax saw the light. With a small smile he nods letting her know that it was over. He then very boldly pulled her into a kiss. Things were going well for both of them now.

A week later Gemma called for a family dinner.

Good Thing: Well hey its free food and good times had by all.

Bad Thing: Gemma specifically ordered Jax to bring Emilina.

See, Gemma didn't like the fact that she insulted Emilina and she didn't get upset about it, she in fact ignored the matriarch and pretended that the woman wasn't there while she talked to her son. It had pissed her off so bad that she stayed made for the whole week and Clay and the rest of the Sons could vouch for that they just didn't know what the hell she was so mad about.

So for Jax this would probably not end well as he was sure that there was a possibility that if all the wild stories he had heard from Juice were true, his mother would be getting her ass handed to her tonight.

Hopefully this dinner would knock Gemma down a peg.


	8. The Family Dinner From Hell

Ok so this chapter is inspired by actual events. I was meeting my ex-boyfriends family and his mother was trying to bitch me out so I showed her who the real bitch was by telling her she was a dusty old gold digger. A few weeks later I broke up with him and his parents got a divorce months later and his dad hooked up with a younger chick who happened to be a daughter of my mothers bestfriend.

Well Anyways this chapter took a while because my computer is wack with poo-brain (thank you Adventure Time for that phrase) but now it's fixed and these stories should be coming like clock work... _should be_.

Enjoy... or don't... don't really care I'll keep writting wether you like it or not.

* * *

You know how they say that first impressions are always the best? THEY WERE WRONG AS HELL!

From the moment that Gemma heard about and then met Emilina she didn't like her. It was the fact that she was all the guys talked about, she had Jax all in a bunch, and because she wasn't threatened by Gemma. And to Gemma that was enough reason to hate the girl.

Everyone was already sitting in her house waiting for the dinner to start but it couldn't begin until Jax got there with Emilina. Gemma smirked. 'Almost twenty minutes late, what a first impression.' she thought.

It took another five minutes before the door opened to show Jax with a baby bag on his shoulder and a pie in his hands to which Gemma raised a brow. Behind him came Emilina with a baby seat in her left hand and a puppy in the right. "Sorry we're late but Emi wouldn't leave the puppy at home and the kid got a little ripe in the jeep."

Emilina scoffed at Jax as she put the puppy down so that Danna's kids could play with him. "I just got him so I can't leave him alone and she didn't stink that bad."

"When you opened the diaper the puppy _and_ the baby covered their noses." Jax said and Juice, Clay and Bobby laughed as the baby was taken out of her car seat.

All the Sons greeted Emilina, Jax and the baby warmly while the puppy took to Chibs very quickly. It appeared that the Latina mama was very welcome to everyone, well, everyone but Gemma. She took the pie from her son and walked hastily into the kitchen without saying a word to anyone.

At the dinner table Emilina sat in between Jax and Happy with baby Isabella in her lap pulling on her hair while she suckled happily on her bottle. "She's adorable, Emilina." Donna says from across the dinner table. She hadn't said much to anyone so it came as a surprise to Emi when the woman directed a comment at her.

"Well thank you," Emilina said with a warm smile as she goes into burping the baby. "She's such a good, adorable baby." At that very moment Bella found it in herself to burp so loud that it sent the room into silence and then she cried. "Awe. That scared the poor baby, huh? Yes it did." she coddled the baby as she cried quietly and clung to her mother for comfort.

Jax smiled at Emilina as he also rubbed the baby's back while her mother bounced her lightly. All the guys chuckled and congratulated the little girl on burping so loud and hard she spooked herself. Gemma didn't like what she was seeing. She felt that if anything her son should only be fathering his own child not cavorting with some woman that he hardly knew. "So Emilina where you from?" she questioned. She was getting down to the bottom of this woman if it took all night.

"Oh I was born and raised in Florida."

Tig had to butt in. "Since Juice was there when you were born doesn't that mean that he is from Florida too?" To which his answer was a nod from the Latina woman. "You said you were from England." he said turning to the man in question.

"I said I had just come from England. I did not say that I was born and raised in England."

"Don't be a smart ass… or do. That would be a miracle."

* * *

Dinner was over but everyone stuck around to just shook just to shoot the breeze. Jax sat in a one seater lounge chair with Emilina on his lap, Isabella sat in her car seat on the floor. The puppy, named Chewy due to his love of chewing on anything left on the floor, had yet to leave Chibs alone and was sitting in his lap. Tig, Bobby and Clay shared a couch, Happy grabbed a chair from the dinning room, Gemma and Donna shared the love seat. Ellie and Kenny sat on the floor in front of their mother.

Jax gently rocked Isabella with his foot and rubbed Emi's thigh. Gemma watched them curiously. They looked like a loving couple, acted like a loving couple, and still she didn't like it. "So Emilina tell me about yourself." At the sound of Gemma's voice all the conversation stopped and everyone looked at her. Well not the puppy and the baby they weren't paying attention to much.

"Ok. Born in Florida, seven brothers, eight if you count JC. I graduated high school two years early, finished college just last year for a masters degree in business and now own a successful chain of Spa's. I was married and gave birth to Isabella at age twenty-two. I moved here found JC and the rest is history."

"So you had a baby kind of young," Gemma states as she boredly checks her nails as if she wasn't interested in what Emilina had to say. In reality she was impressed and jealous of the woman. Emilina had accomplished a lot with her life and she was only twenty-three! By the time Gemma was that age all she had done was moved out of her parents house. That made Gemma look and feel bad so why not get even. "Is that why you're 'husband' left you?" She used finger quotations around the word husband.

…

Jax's eyes turned to Emilina and saw her expression darken as she glared at his mother. She stood from her seat in his lap and crossed her arms over her chest but didn't move. "My husband didn't leave me Gemma, he died before we even knew about our baby." Donna let out a gasp from her seat next to Gemma, whose expression didn't change. "And before you start to say anything I know what you're up to."

"What would that be?"

"You're trying to make it seem like I trap me into relationships. Well let me tell you something Queeny, my husband married me and we planned for a baby. You're also jealous of the fact that you've never done anything worth while with your life other than being a bitch and now that your kid is grown with a kid on the way you realize how much you're not needed."

Gemma jumped from her seat scaring the crap out of Donna and her kids. All the sons sat and watched as the two women faced off in front of them. For some reason Bobby had popcorn that he passed around to the others. "How dare you come in here and try to out bitch me. Do you know who I am?"

"An old woman living off her first husbands legacy and her second husbands money."

"OLD!"

"Yes OLD!" Emilina rocks baby Bella's car seat as she started to cry from the sound of yelling. "You think you're hot just cause you're the Queen? Well let me tell you honey, the kitty is old and dried up. That's probably why Clay goes looking for some young strange." The guys tried to hold their laughter as the Queen stood there speechless. "I can tell you that I make my own money and pay for all my shit. I don't need your son around, I want him around. So next time if you have something to say to me you should compare my life to yours, see how they stack up, and see if I find what ever you have to say worth my time. I'm out."

Emilina picks up the car seat and takes Chewy from Chibs and walks out the door. Jax waits for her to get outside before he turns to his mom. "Way to ruin the good mood mom. Just had to pull Head Bitch Status didn't ya?"

With that Jax and Emilina were gone. Slowly everyone else started to leave seeing no point in staying since the whole night is ruined. When Clay and his wife were alone he shook his head at her but left her alone to contemplate what she had done wrong.

Basically the Queen got put in time out.


	9. Explain Away the Madness

This Chapter is a little short but this should give an explination on why Emilina was so upset with Gemma besides the fact that she's a bitch. I'm trying to get these chapters out as soon as I can so everyone be patient.

Thank you all my adoring fans for all the reviews, they're very positive and I love you all because you love my stories.

ENJOY THE SHOW

* * *

Jax drove Emilina's jeep and Emilina sat in the passenger seat watching as the trees blurred in passing. They now sat inside her house on her couch as the baby and puppy slept in the crib up in the nursery. He stared at her, not knowing if her anger for his mother had dissipated yet, not knowing if it would be smart to talk to her, not knowing if he would be allowed to touch her. He was, after all, the product of Gemma's 'dried up kitty' and maybe she would take it out on him and dump him.

That wouldn't sit well with him.

Emilina on the other hand didn't know if she could explain herself to Jax, explain why she got so angry and blew up at her boyfriends mother after only meeting the woman once. Could she explain to this man that she cared for how much Queen Gemma had pressed her buttons? Would he leave her now that she and his mother would not get along? He didn't seem like a mama's boy but you never know.

She sighed and slowly looked to Jax. He didn't seem upset, his face wasn't red with anger, his muscles weren't tense and his eyes didn't show anger. "I went to far, didn't I?"

Jax looked at her questioningly. He didn't expect that to be the first thing that she would say. There should have been more yelling as far as Jax was concerned but as long as Emilina wasn't kicking his ass to the curb, not yelling was ok with him. "I don't know, I mean I know Isabella is a touchy subject for you but damn-"

"It's not Bella." She interrupted. "It's my husband, Vincent." Emilina reaches towards the coffee table and opens a drawer in it. She takes out a blue book that had a picture of her and another man on it. He had long black hair held in a low ponytail, black eyes, and way tatted up the arms. Emilina stood next to him in a beautiful wedding dress with the sun setting behind them on a beach. They couldn't be any older than seventeen when this picture was taken and yet they were married. "He's still a sore spot for me."

They flipped through pictures of their years together He started to notice that when he got to the pictures of Emilina during her pregnancy that Vincent wasn't in any of them. "What happened to Vincent?" Jax asked.

"We loved each other soooo much." Emilina still looked through the pictures even after Jax was done. "We got married at sixteen with my fathers and his parents consent. Since I had graduated early and Vincent had a GED our families figured we were responsible enough to start a family. When I was twenty-one I found out that I was pregnant and I was so happy, I planned for a whole week on how I was going to surprise him with the news. I never got the chance though." Her eyes saddened as she got to her pregnancy photos with her brothers, father, Vincent's sister and parents. "Our sixth anniversary was coming up so I thought 'what better gift than to know your having a baby'. So I set up the house with rose petals on the floor and furniture, a nice hot dinner waiting by candle lights, a warm bath upstairs with scented candles and lilies floating in the water and nice silk sheets on the bed. I waited for him to come home." Jax could see the tears sparkle in her eyes as she talked about that special moment. "I waited so long that all the candles melted away, the food and bathwater turned cold. I was just about to call him when the phone rang. The police calling to tell me that the body of my husband had been found shot to death in his car in an abandoned lot."

Jax's blood ran cold. Now he understood why she was so defensive about Vincent. A day that was meant to be special to them both, the anniversary of their union before God, became the day that Emilina was widowed, Isabella became fatherless before she was even born, and Vincent died not knowing about his child. He couldn't picture anything more traumatizing than that.

He scooted closer to her and took her into his arms as she cried. He wanted to take her pain away but knew it was impossible. Jax whispered in her hair and soothed her slowly into small sniffles and a tear here and there. "God babe I'm so sorry." He didn't receive an answer besides her limp body and slow breathing. He picked up her sleeping body and carried her up the stairs, past the nursery and into her master bedroom then laid her on her queen sized bed.

He didn't leave. He slept the night away right next to Emilina whose face was still tear streaked.

* * *

The warmth of the morning rays through her bedroom window wake Emilina. Also the smell of smoke and something burning woke her up. 'Wait a minute…' Emilina paused as she became fully awake. 'Something burning…' she gasped and threw the covers off her body "MY BABY!"

She ran to the nursery and picked up Isabella and the puppy and ran down the stairs. She passed by the kitchen but quickly backtracked. There in the kitchen over the stove stood Jax in a light blue apron the says "MAMA'S COOKIN'!" "Jax, Sweety, what are you doing?"

He turned and smiled at Emilina's bed head as she panted in the kitchen doorway. "I made you breakfast… well I made pancakes and toast but I burnt your eggs. Sorry darlin."

"It's ok."

"Why are you panting?"

"Well I woke up to the smell of smoke and I thought my house was on fire so I just grabbed my babies and was about to run out the door. But now that you mention it I should feed them and eat too."

Jax sat a plate down on the table for Emilina as she got a bottle for Isabella. He scooped up some puppy food for Chewy who just chewed on his bowl until he figured out that he was hungry and should probably eat. Jax watched what was in front of him, Emilina snuggled her daughter as Isabella suckled her bottle and stared at her mother. He wondered if she would be a great mother to his son.

Isabella burped and scared herself again and they laughed. Yeah, things could finally work out in their favor.


	10. Time Out Chair for Gemma

I'm back bitches! I know that ya'll have been waiting for this chapter after the family dinner from hell so here is a taste of the hatred yet to come. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed even though you know you don't have to, I take your input and good reviews seriously. So have fun ^_^

Gemma was pissed.

For the past week after the family dinner from hell she got the stink face from Clay, disappointed looks from Juice, the cold shoulder from Jax, and the rest of the sons might have been laughing at her behind her back. Why? Because of Spanish tart that calls herself infatuated with her son, had everyone forgotten that it was Biker Queen Gemma who had been chewed up and spit out like Bazooka-Joe in her own home? I guess so. But Gemma wasn't taking it well, so she took it out on everyone else, crow eaters, sweet butts, sons, old ladies, her husband, even children got the brunt of her anger. Not her own son though. See Jax would hardly look at his mother and when he did he was out of the room before she could walk up to him, he would try to spend all his time with Emilina and Isabella or with his brothers.

Gemma entered the club house miffed as hell searched the room. ~There~ she thought and marched right over. Marched to what you ask. Well to Jax of course. He stood close to the pool table with Happy, Chibs, and Piney with his back turned to her. Before his boys could warn him though, his mother was upon him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed into his ear.

Jax flinched and turned to see what bitch was about to get slapped only to have the bitch be his mother. "Me? What the hell's wrong with me? What's wrong with you mom?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." Gemma defended herself with arms crossed and hip jutted out in a stance of attitude. "You're the one ignoring me, giving _me _the cold shoulder, making _me_ feel like I did something wrong! What are you mad at me for? She's the one who started the argument."

Jax looked at his mother in disbelief. He knew that she could be stubborn and that she could be hard headed but he never imagined she would be that kind of person who wouldn't own up to her shit. "How did Emilina start that mom, by sticking up for her child and dead husband?" Chibs, Happy and Piney sensing a full blow fight coming on backed away, but only enough so they wouldn't be in direct swinging distance. "You came at her talking about shit that wasn't any of your business in the first place so don't think I got sympathy for you because you got yelled at."

"So you're gonna take sides now huh? Some chick you've known for a couple of months the woman who raised you!"

"I'm not picking sides! I'm defending this woman that I care about against the mother that I love but needs to learn when to shut her face!" Jax threw his hands up in frustration then combed them through his hair trying desperately to calm himself. He was oh so close to knocking his own mother on her ass. "I have never had to yell at you before mom and you've done worse, but this…" he blew out a sigh "I can't back you up on this until you realize how in the wrong you were and apologize to not just me but her too."

With that Jax walked away from his mother for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Gemma stood there in front of the rest of the club who had seen it all from the beginning. They gave her looks of more disappointment since they had expected more from the club matriarch but then again they knew her very well.

* * *

"You got into it with your mom?" Emilina sat in Jax's dorm room attached to the club, Isabella layed on the clean sheets kicking and giggling as Jax tickled her tummy and played with her feet. Chewy had stayed out in the clubhouse with Chibs who was using him to pick up chicks saying that 'he needed to get a puppy if he wants the good pussy'. It had only been a day since the argument between mother and son.

"Yeah." He shrugged still playing with the baby in front of him. "It wasn't anything big. Just some yelling back and forth, the usual Tuesday around here."

Emilina was splayed out so that Baby Bella was lying next to her head watching the interaction between the two. "Wait," she stopped and thought "Tuesday? But today is Friday." Jax strained a guilty smile at his girl as she put two and two together. "Jax!"

"Emi I-"

"This happened days ago and I'm just finding out about it now?"

"Well you were still kind of upset so I didn't think you would want to hear anything about my mom." He shrugged.

Emilina leaned over the baby and took Jax's cheek in her hand. "Yes Jax, I friggin hate su madre. But I don't want you to hate her too. She's the only mother you're gonna have… hopefully… so don't be mad at her on my behalf… I can do that myself."

"She just made me so mad baby."

"I know papi and that's ok as long as you still love your mother and _I _don't have to." Jax chuckled and kiss Emilina that just got deeper and more passionate with each second. Until Bella wanted some attention too and let out a shrill scream and pulled on her mothers hair to which Emilina laughed. "Aw baby wants a little love. Well I can do that."

* * *

Days later the Sons had gone out on a run. They wouldn't be home for a couple of days which gave Emilina enough time to do some more decorating in the house. She wanted to get some things for when the baby comes as a surprise for Jax, to show him that she was there if he needed help with things.

She had got toys, diapers, blankets, bibs, bouncers, bottles, pacifiers, onesies, booties, thermometers and other things that is needed when a babies come around. It all sat In the extra room so that Jax didn't see any of it when he came over to visit.

Emilina felt a little giddy because she knew she had to wait a couple of hours for Jax to see the surprise she had but she knew it would be worth it in the end. While she was organizing in the spare room she didn't notice the front door open, she didn't hear the footsteps leading to the room because the carpet quieted them, she didn't notice until the doorway creaked under the wait of someone leaning on it. She turned to see the last person she's wanted to see all month.

"You got a lot of stuff for your daughter." Gemma comments looking around at all the things sitting in the room. "Why isn't in her nursery?"

Emilina dropped the box of diapers on the floor and looked at Gemma. "How did you get in my house?"

"I asked you a question."

"Well, bitch, this is my house and you have no rights in here so you answer my questions. How did you get in my house and why the hell shouldn't I call the cops?"

Gemma sighed and held out a key. "I made a copy of the key you gave to Jax."

It was immediately snatched from her hand. "Why would you do that when you know that you're not welcome here?"

"I wanted to talk to you without Jax around.

"Why? So he wont see me chew you out when you talk about something else that's none of your business and you can try to make yourself look like the victim when you rehash the story?"

Gemma got off the doorway and into Emilina's face, which hadn't changed from the moment she saw the biker queen. "I came here to apologize to you but I see no reason why I should anymore."

The Latina beauty gave an angry laugh after she heard Gemma's comment "No puedo creer este! You don't owe me an apology? For dragging my husbands name through the dirt and basically calling my baby a bastard, you don't owe me an apology?"

"Hell no I don't! I don't know what you've been telling the guys but I see right through you! You're just some woman playing the sympathy card to trap a man into fathering your baby!"

"And you're just some crazy old lady that hopped off one dick with power and onto the next after the first one bit the dust!" Emilina calmed herself knowing how cranky her baby was when woken from her nap, she really didn't want to have to deal with it. "You know what, I don't want your apology cause you're just gonna go on saying whatever the hell you want." So she turned away from Gemma and continued what she was doing before.

"Oh yeah how do you know that _chica_?"

That got a response that Gemma wasn't expecting out of Jax's playmate, "Because I've known power hungry bitches like you all my life. I grew up in the richer parts of Florida where if you got bumped off the VIP list you literally had to kill to be somebody to even get people to whisper your name again. I saw it all the time so I know how to deal with it. You think you're a real bitch, you need to step into Florida and see what a real bitch is now get out of my house before you get fucked up!"

Gemma angrily turned around only to stop when she saw Jax and Clay looking at her with glares. She hadn't noticed them come in and in her anger Emilina focused all her attention on Gemma so she hadn't noticed them either. "Clay, Jax I-"

"What the hell mom?" Jax yelled "You get invited in here and act like this? What is wrong with you?"

"Invited?" Emilina scoffed as she shoulder bumped Gemma to get to the men. "This nut stole the key I gave you and copied it to get into my house!"

Clay then turned on his wife and grabbed her arm roughly. "Gemma get your ass in your car and go home. We need to talk." When Gemma didn't move quickly enough for him he yelled, "NOW!" which not only scared her but woke up the baby and puppy sleeping upstairs. Emilina and Jax hustled up the stairs while Clay made sure Gemma left, closed the door, and then followed her home.

* * *

Clay entered his home dragging Gemma in after him and shoved her onto the couch. He paced the living room and then turned to her pointing his finger. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" He threw up his hands and shook his head. "I can't leave your ass to your own devises for just two days without you startin' something again. You know one day that girl is gonna knife you and I'm not gonna stop her if you keep messin' with her."

"Why is everybody so against me? I'm trying to show this girl for what she is!"

"What is she?" he questioned. "A mother who just wants to take care of her kid? A woman who's caring for your son and showin' him how to be a father to his kid when it gets here? A sister figure to Juice that keeps him from hurtin himself like the dumbass he is? Well damn Gemma why don't we just lock the girl up for being a good person, I'm sure they got laws against that shit!"

"You just don't understand."

"I know I understand that if you don't stop shit you're gonna drive your son away and tear this family apart. You think about that shit before you open your mouth again." He was about to walk away but turned back and glared. "You're in time out until _you_ understand. You only go to the office and back here and you stay away from Emilina and her baby until I think you can behave your damn self."

When Clay walked away Gemma picked up the glass ash tray and threw it across the room and watched it shatter as it hit the wall.

~This isn't over~


	11. Welcome Back Carter Wait? Who?

This chapter is rated R for graphic showing of someone gettin some NOOKIE! Enjoy or don't, didn't stop me from writting it.

* * *

Jax was mega excited. Why? Because he had waited years for this moment. What moment? The moment his best friend came home. What friend? Opie of course. Where was he? In jail. Why was he in jail? Because of a former Son who just didn't cut it named Kyle. See Opie and Kyle were supposed to be doing a job but when Kyle heard the police coming he tucked his dick in his ass and sped off, leaving Opie to take the fall and be arrested. But today was the day that Opie got to come home and be free. Well he had been free for a whole day but he had spent that day getting reacquainted with his family so today he would be visiting his biker family and they were throwing him a big welcome back party.

Emilina felt it was her duty to decorate the club for Jax's friend and husband of her friend Donna. She knew that Donna would not approve of her husband coming back to the reason why he was arrested in the first place but it was only for a party. Emilina stood on a ladder as she strung up some lights around the bar and the guys watched as she reached up and her shirt moved up past her naval, which was recently pierced, as she struggled to keep the lights from falling. She turned to see all the men watching but not doing anything and let out a string of Spanish curses. "Stop being useless and help me you ass-hats!" Nobody jumped on the chance to actually help her. They figure Jax would do it when he came back inside. "If I come down and one of you ain't coming up I will bust all your balls open like a mallet on a watermelon." Bobby quickly motioned for the woman to come down as he and Clay held the ladder so that Juice could go up.

Just as the 'Welcome Home' banner was being strung up Jax rushed inside saying that Opie was here. When Opie walked in confetti and streamers were thrown at him and every screamed. "WELCOME HOME!" He laughed as he looked at all the faces at the party, some that he recognized and some he didn't know. All his brothers greeted him but the last and most eager face was Jax. "Welcome home man." Jax says as he gives his brother a man hug.

Opie returns the hug with a laugh. "Thanks Brother." He looked around at all the decorations. They hadn't done shit like this before he was arrested. There were streamers, a banner, balloons, a buffet, twinkle lights, and the place was actually clean. "I can't believe ya'll did all this for me."

Jax smiled and shrugged. "Just wanted to welcome back a true Son properly. And to tell ya the truth none of us did this." Jax pointed out to Emilina who was coming towards them with a happy smile on her face. She shocked Opie by hugging him happily. Opie looked to Jax to receive a laugh. When Emilina broke away from Opie she wrapped her arm around Jax's waist and he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Opie this is my baby Emilina. Emilina this is my brother Opie."

"It's so nice to finally meet you." She said with the same smile.

"Yeah me too, Donna told me all about you. Damn you really went all out."

Emilina laughed as she looked around yeah she went all out for this. "I wanted you to like it." she leaned in closer and whispered to both men. "The woman feel more open to fuck if they're in a nice place." Opie looked at her shocked and Jax attempted to hide a laugh when she turned to him. "I'm gonna go make sure Tig didn't do anything weird to the food, but I'll be back Papi."

Both men watched her walk off to the area with all the dorms. "Ain't she adorable." Jax grinned before he brought Opie over to the bar to get hammered.

* * *

Opie looked around at all the faces surrounding him. There were new crow eaters, old crow eaters that just looked older, some new sweet butts, new Sons. He had missed out on a lot, especially with his kids. They were getting older than when he went away he was shocked that they hardly knew him, he figured Donna would have talked about him or shown them pictures or something but she hadn't. All of his pictures had involved one Son or another and Donna and she hadn't kept those, she insisted that she didn't want to associate with anyone that was involved with her husbands arrest which to her meant she shouldn't talk to anyone but the kids. She had barely let Piney see his own grandchildren.

She had somewhat gotten over it after talking to Emilina. Seems Emilina had gotten on Donna about not talking about Opie with their kids and how difficult it would be for them to adjust when he was released. It was a little to late in his opinion but he was grateful for her help. He smiled as he watched Jax dance with his girlfriend and made her laugh at how crazy he was being. Opie figured she was good for his brother after all the hell women had put him through in his life.

Piney sat on the seat next to his son and placed his beer on the table. He looked at his Son, not much had changed, he was still tall as hell and hadn't shaved but his eyes were different. They showed a man in pain, a man with longing. He saw Opie watching Jax and Emilina and realized that he was wishing he and Donna could go back to that, still be in love and have fun together like that.

"Whatcha thinking bout son?"

Opie smiled at the sound of his fathers voice and tilted his beer towards the dancing couple. "Shit's changed." he commented. "I mean I go away for a few years and Jax gets a family, someone got through to Donna, and someone put Gemma in her place." he laughed.

Piney nodded with a smile on his face. "That girl is made of magic or something." That's what he guessed. She wasn't scared of the club, wasn't afraid to back talk the Queen, dared to love a broken man, was quick to help someone in need of it, didn't care if she had to slap some sense into someone for them to do the right thing. Emilina was a strong woman and that's just what Jax needs after a woman like Tara who ran out on him because she couldn't handle the club life, and Wendy who turned to drugs instead of going to her husband every time she felt stressed. "Yup, magic."

Opie nodded. He had to admit that was a good woman. "Yeah I'm happy for him."

* * *

Emilina was in Jax's dorm sitting on the bed. She looked around and nodded then pulled out her phone. She typed in a message and pressed send.

Now she plays the waiting game.

* * *

Outside the clubhouse Opie sat on the picnic table with Juice, Chibs and Jax just shootin the breeze. Jax jerked when his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he checked he smiled. "Hey Emilina needs me to move something in my dorm ya'll wanna help?"

They all shrugged and followed after him. "Why does Honey need to move anything?" Juice asked "I mean it's your dorm room."

"She's on this feng shui kick. I don't really mind as long as she don't move my porn. I like it where it is." When they reached the door to the dorm Jax peaked inside. In there were rose petals, candles, silk sheets and Emilina wearing sexy red underwear with black fuck me pumps. Jax's mouth watered as it dropped open in slight shock. This beautiful Latina Goddess seductively beckoned him forward and he held up the 'just a minute sign'. He closed the door and turned to the other Sons. "Go away!" he whispered quickly."

Chibs looked at him confusedly. "What? Don't you need to move something?"

"There will be moving, but none of you are needed goodbye!" and just like that Jax was in the bedroom and locking the door.

Emilina smiled as Jax reentered the room. "What took you so long Papi?" she asked from her spot in the middle of the bed.

Jax took off his shirt and approached his sexy girlfriend. The bed dipped under his weight as he leaned into her, kissing her neck slowly. "I had to… get rid of… some people." he commented between kisses. He groaned in sweet agony at the sound of her moaning at his advances. "What brought this on baby?"

"Well your brother just got home and I made sure he was happy." She grabbed his face and brought him to look at her. "So now I'm gonna make you happy."

"I like happiness." he grinned as he threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Jax pulled on the little ribbon that was holding the strapless bra together and watched it come undone and then fall off. "Sweet lord." Her caramel colored breast were topped with chocolate nipples and he dove right into her chest. He kissed, licked and loved the right breast, flicked, pinched and twisted the left nipple. Emilina's breasts were lavished with attention until he licked down her stomach, his hand trailing down her sides till they reached her panties. He pulled them off easily to reveal that beautiful gift that had been hidden from him for months. Jax kneels on the bed watching her beautiful curvy body wiggle as it yearned for his touch. "My god your gorgeous darlin."

Emilina smiled at his compliment as she sat up to kneel in front of him, her tongue trailed up from his navel to his chest up his neck over his chin and straight into mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss. She pulled away leaving him slightly dazed. "How come I'm so very naked and you are not?"

Jax looked down. The raging hard on and the sight of Emilina's nakedness had made him forget he was wearing pants, as strange as that was. "I give you full permission to even us up." She didn't need to be told twice, she practically ripped his pants and boxers off. "Damn baby."

"Sorry. I've been waiting for this for to long and I've been a good girl." she said putting an innocent look on her face.

Jax shook his head and gave her a kiss. "You're about to get what you deserve 'good girl'." He turned to be on his back and slid his head between her legs. Jax grabbed her hips and brought her pussy down on his mouth and plunged his tongue right in. Emilina bucked and placed her hands on his chest to balance herself. She rotated her hips as he ate her out and moaned he ran lightly over her clit.

She noticed how little attention she had paid to his magnificent body and ducked down to his cock. She nipped at his cock as she took it in one hand and messaged his balls with the other. She licked up and down his shaft before taking the head into her mouth until more and more of dick was fit in her mouth.

Jax moaned as Emilina gave him head. He had never had anything this damn good. He repays her by pushing his thumb up on her clit and rubs it in a circular motion. He just about came in Emilina's mouth as she moaned around his dick. He felt her walls tighten and quiver around his tongue as came close to exploding. Her moaning around him became more frequent until she was almost hyperventilating but never once did she let his cock slip from her plump lips.

And then it happened. In a glorious rain of fireworks before her eyes she came. She accidentally bit down lightly on him which in turn made him cum in her mouth and shoot down to her throat giving her no choice but to swallow. It took less than a minute for her to recover before she turned around and lowered herself down on him. Jax groaned as her glove tight pussy lowered onto him. It was hard for him not to bust a nut right then with how good it was, he felt like a virginal teenager all over again but he held himself.

He held her hips as she bounced on him like a bunny riding him like a pro. "Oh shit baby that's tight."

"It's been a while." she commented, bouncing on him harder.

"Mmm." Jax moaned as he leaned his head back in the pillows. "Jesus girl your killin me." He used his own strength to bring her down on him even harder. The sound of sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin was like a clap of thunder. "I own this pussy don't I."

It made Emilina quiver as she listened to her man dirty talk her as she fucked him. The way he said it was more of command to be told so than him asking a question which turned her on even more. "Yes." she gasped out.

Jax brought his hand down swiftly on her firm butt cheek. "Yes, what?" he demanded.

She yelped at the sting off the slap on her bottom but answered him anyways. "Yes Papi."

"That's right. You love this cock don't you?"

"Yes Papi."

"Who's your daddy baby?"

_Smack_ "You are Papi."

"Again."

_Smack! _"You are Papi!"

"Again!"

_Smack! Smack! _"God! You are Papi!"

"AGAIN!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _"JAX!"

Emilina exploded yet again and feel onto Jax's chest. Her reddened bottom stung as cool air touched it. She painted as she sucked air into her lungs trying to find the ability to breath. Jax had pulled out and cum on her butt cheek and soothed the sting he had caused. "Sorry I got a little rough."

Emilina smiled and placed butterfly kisses on his face. "It's ok. I liked it. Demanding Jax is pretty hot." Which made Jax laugh.

Once they were rested they went another round, then another round, then another, switching between making sweet passionate love to straight up monkey fucking.

* * *

Outside in the party had ended. Sons took women of choice back to their dorm or to a motel. Juice was at the bar drinking heavily, Opie sat wide eyed as the moment he met Emilina, Piney was chuckling with Bobby and Clay, while Tig, Chibs, Happy and Halfsack, sat listening to Jax and Emilina's screams and moans of pleasure. Even though there were a lot of screams and moans but they were the loudest.

Juice shook his head and took another shot. "I used to spoon feed that mouth."


	12. Emi Goes Neli

Heres a new chapter Ya'll enjoy! Rated M for an ass whoopin in this chapter sug.

* * *

How much good luvin could one man get before he collapses?

Not enough.

Jax rubbed Emilina's tired body as she rested from their long hours of vigorous and pleasing love making. How lucky could he be to have finally found a girl who could keep up with his libido and keep his ass in check when he was getting a little too out of hand.

He carefully got out of bed. He was feeling like a snack would do both him and Emi some good and some energy for another couple of rounds. He slid into his boxers and pants and stepped out of the room. Jax walked down the club house halls and towards the main part of the building. Tig laid sleeping on the couch and on a girl, Piney, Bobby and Clay were at the bar discussing something. Everyone else was off to somewhere he couldn't see.

Piney was the first to notice him and smirked. He tapped Clay and Bobby then pointed to Jax, when they saw him Clay smirked and Bobby let out a little chuckle before taking a sip of water. "What?" Jax asked as he walked behind the bar to grab a bottle of water and some cookies from Bobby's hide away stash. "Do these have hash?" he held up the bag for Bobby to see but received to answer.

Bobby, Piney and Clay were gaping at his back. It was covered in scratches from right at the start of his reaper tattoo and upward. "She fucked you up." Chibs says as he walks by from out of nowhere. He took time to examine them, some were just welts, somes pulled up some skin, and some actually bled but only slightly. "Was it as good as it sounded last night?"

Jax looked at Chibs not quit understanding what the hell he was talking about before turning back around and checking the mini fridge before moving on to the kitchen. Before he could even step foot in the kitchen he turned around eyes wide and pointing at the guys. His brain was so clouded by getting back to Emilina and sexing the life out of her that Chibs' comment had went straight over his head.

They had been heard!

"You can not tell Emilina you heard us."

"I think she knows how loud ya'll were." Piney answers. "We all heard you two. Poor Juice drank himself into a coma, we had to carry him to his room."

Jax sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He had forgotten about Juice and his close attatchment to Emi, but then again when anyone saw a naked goddess before them they would forget too. They would forget everything. "We probably fucked him up for life." He just shrugged. There isn't much he can do about it now. "He'll probably forget. I mean he's Juice, forgetting is what he does."A door slamming open ended the conversation. The guys looked to where thudding footsteps were coming from, the door area. Someone was awake and they were none too happy if they were stomping to hard to realize how hungover they should be. Into the main part of the club came Juice looking just as horrible as he could. He was wearing a crumpled up tshirt, his boxers, one sock and a pair of ladies underwear on his head. "Good lord. What happened to you man?"

Juice looked to the voice that questioned him and when he saw Jax everything went red for him. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU RAT BASTARD!" He took a huge leap across the club house and onto the blond. They landed on the ground with a hard THUMP. Juice sat ontop of Jax and wrapped his hands around Jax's neck and squeezed. "YOU FUCKED MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"She's had... sex... before... me!" Jax struggled to get out of the angry hispanic's hold. Tig and Happy had come out of their dorms after hearing the threatning screams and the large thump and were suprised to find the club technician strangling their V.P with a pair of lacy pink panties on his head.

"Juice? What are you doing?" Tig asked as he just stared at the scene in front of him.

Jax looked over his attacker's shoulder at the Sergent At Arms. "Killing... me."

"Help him." Clay orders.

* * *

Emilina stood infront of Jax in only his reaper hoodie, that looked like a dress on her, and her underwear. She inspected his neck which was covered in purple marks in the shapes of fingers. She then looked to Juice who sat on the couch with a drink in one hand and the other hand was covering his eyes. Emi sighed and walked up to her brother. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee. "Go away." was his only response.

"JC." Emilina said softly, when she was met with no reply she said, "Juice." and she was met again with not a word from him. "Jean Carlos Ortiz, you look at me or you suffer!" That got not only Juice's attention but all the other Sons as well. Isabella, who was brought there by the babysitter a few minutes earlier, also looked to her mother but not for any particular reason she just liked to stare at her. "I don't know what your deal is but you better get over it."

Juice set his drink down on the floor and turned to Emilina. His look was filled with anger and hurt and it hurt Emilina to have to see that. "You had sex. That's what my problem is."

Emilina gave him a 'really' type of look and then pointed to her daughter. "Yeah that's part of how she came about."

"I wasn't there for that!" he yelled. "I wasnt there listening to the bed squeek, the wails of passion, slapping of flesh, and all the dirty talk! it was disgusting!"

"I liked it." Said Tig. When Emilina turned and gave him a blank look he shrugged saying, "What? I did."

"Is that why you're upset? Cause you were there to hear it?"

"Not just that." Juice sighed and calmed down a little. "When you were younger you were so busy trying to be a boy that you didn't want to get with a boy. I honestly thought you were gonna be a lesbian," The guys laughed. "I'm just trying to except the fact that... you would rather have chirizo instead of taco."

Jax shook his head and came up behind Emilina and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're upset because she's not gay?"

"I'm upset because she's having sex with my brother!"

Emilina shuddered and gagged. "God please don't call him that infront of me, it's too weird. And get those panties off your damn head!"

* * *

It took a week for Juice to get over the fact that the little girl he had watch grow up was indeed having sex and was having it with his friend. It took another two weeks before he could look at Jax without wanting to kill him and letting Emilina touch him. But he did indeed get over it, he had no choice if he wanted to hold Isabella.

It had also been five months since the happy couple had met and got together and Gemma wasn't the only one upset about it. The Croweaters and Sweetbutts would watch everystep that Emilina made, watched how Jax would touch her and hold her baby, envied how she could just interact with the Sons without having to give up the pussy. Their jelousy was obvious, blatent and clear and what could they do about? Well they could challenge her claim on him. Since she is not rockin a crow, she is not an official old lady, and since they had been there longer they thought that they could get around her. If they could get Jax alone they could get his attention and steal him away and then scare her off.

Funny how dumb bitches think huh?

* * *

It all began on a friday night, a SAMCRO party night. A couple of Sons had come from the Las Vegas charter and had staid long enough to enjoy the Charming hospitality, though Piney thought they decided to stay and oggle Mama Emi as he called her. She put out the welcome wagon like she had when Opie was released from jail she just wasnt hugging them or touching them much for that matter. That didn't matter to them they just wanted to stare at her.

After spending some time with each of the Charming Sons and Happy Emilina booked it for the dorm to relax for a while and check in on the baby. The Charming Whore Club saw that as their chance to rub up on Jax when ever they could. See Jax is not only sexy, he's the mother charter's Vice President and with great title comes great power and being the soon to be Presidents Old Lady means that you run Charming. What woman wouldn't want a taste of that? What woman wouldn't want to be the next Queen of Charming? What woman wouldn't want to be as feared as Gemma Teller-Morrow?

The guys watched as Jax pushed away Croweater after Croweater after Sweetbutt after Sweetbutt. He was getting tired of it and it showed. He would look to the dorm area in the middle of a conversation looking for his girlfriend to walk out at that moment but when she didn't he would turn back to his brothers and push away a Croweater.

And then it happend.

One Croweater who couldn't take a hint named Sharrie decided that she would stick around Jax like a fly to dog shit. Everytime she got pushed away she would come back two minutes later with a different kind of drink and a whisper in his ear of a good time that he was clearly not intrested in. Even Tig was getting annoyed with the girl and she was ignoring the other Sons. "You know," Sharrie leans into the blond VP, "I could do things for you that your little _girlfriend_ couldn't do."

"Like what?" came the familiar accented female voice. Emilina stood with her arms crossed just under her chest with a hip jutting out and blank look on her face. She may not have looked intimidating to anyone else many but Juice knew better. This was a mode that she went in as a child when people would touch her toys or eat her food or pick on her. This was the beginning of Neli, Emilina's bitch personality. "Talk dirty to him? Suck him till he can't see straight? Ride him like a rodeo? Fuck him till he's on auto pilot for a week? Because I already do that." The more she talked to closer she would get to Sharrie until she was finally in her face. "And good... doesn't even describe my skills."

Sharrie, not one to know when to take a hint or back down, steps closer to Emilina. Face to face, toe to toe. "Garbage could be a good discription." she flips her hair and a little hits Emi in the face. "You think you're all that because you're all tropical or what ever with your little baby. Just because you know somebody doesn't mean you are somebody. You don't have a crow so the makes you nobody. So why don't you take your bastard baby and take your fake ass home!"

Jax stood behind Sharrie with a shocked look on his face. Tig sucked air between his teeth and everyone else backed off a little. Chibs was actually the closest to Emilina and at the moment he didn't think that he should be touching her.

Because she smiled.

Juice knew that smile.

Neli's smile.

Emilina's face seemed to darken and the air seemed to get a little thicker and everyone took notice of it. Sharrie wasn't looking as confident as she had with her comment a few seconds ago but she didn't back away making the on looking women and the the Vegas charter think that she was still up for the challenge. The Charming boys know though that when you mess with Isabella is when someone gets hurt. Emilina does this creepy tilt of her head which scared even Happy.

Then she snapped.

It happened before anyone could even blink. Sharrie was on the floor with a crazed Emilina ontop of her beating at anything she could. Face, arms, legs, chest, stomach, nothing went untouched. The guys wenced at the sound of bones breaking? Or was that a tooth that fell out. Emilina slammed the tramps head into the bar then knocked her back to the floor. Sharrie screamed bloody murder as her stomach was kicked it felt like she had been cut open since Emilina was wearing stilletos. Gemma and Clay came running into the club house when they hear the scream. "What the hell i- Oh my god." Clay cut himself off as he pushed through the crowd to the center of the madness.

She stepped back to look at her work, a crumpled sculpture of a bloody form cowering in fear of more to come. "You got something else to say..." she turned her head to Gemma, "_Chica_?" Gemma could feel the anger being sent her way with that one word, with that cold look in her eyes. Sharrie shook her head as much as she could through the pain. "Get your sorry, skanky, low life, redneck, disease carrying ass out of here before I do the world a favor and get rid of you like God should have!" The broken woman cried as she held her broken arm and ran away. Emilina looked to the crowd of cowering women. "Anybody else wanna spin the wheel? See if you land on a beat down?" They all shook their heads and back away. "Good. Go back to the party, enjoy."

* * *

The Vegas boys had no qualms about going back to the party and talking about the one way beat down. Emilina had walked away and went outside to collect herself. Jax picked up a shot glass and quickly sucked it down. "What the hell was that?" he yelled. "She was like a different person."

"She was." Juice answered with the shake of his head. "That was Neli."

"Neli?" Gemma asked. "Who the fuck is Neli?"

"Neli is her other personality. She only shows up when Honey is really, _really_ pissed off. She came around when Honey learned how to talk."

The Sons looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this?" was Jax's only question.

"Because Neli went away when Emilina was eight! After her parents got divorced she never seemed angry anymore so it was rare for Neli to show up so she went away. I guess she got pissed off enough to trigger a Neli moment."

"So all those times she went off on Gemma..." HalfSack cut in. "That wasn't her being pissed off?"

"Not even a forth of Honey's anger." Clay whistled and gave Gemma a look letting her know that she got off lucky. "We just need to give her some air and Neli will go away again. Until then... we might wanna tread lightly."

And tread lightly they will.


	13. The Truth is A Lie

I have the newest chapter right here yo! Yeah I just said 'yo'. Big woop wanna fight about it.

Let me make a little note that all you people who use a whole chapter to make and Authors Note, you are annoying. You know you could just use that Authors Note to write a chapter, right? Do you? I mean people can understand that you're busy and you can't get to your story but seriously don't waste our time by making it seem like you've updated the story but really you just wrote some stupid ass 50 word Authors note. Here's an idea: Put your waste of time Authors Note in a little memo ontop of your new chapter. It could look a lot like this one (HINT FUCKING HINT).

* * *

Jax did as Juice had asked him and gave Emilina enough time to subdue Neli. She slept on the bed in his dorm room, wrapt around her baby in a protective embrace. He quietly crept towards the bed and stood over her still frame. She looked like loving, bubbly, beautiful, normall Emilina again but he couldn't help but flash back to Neli being there in his girlfriends body beating the tar out a Crow Eater that disrespected her and her child. He wanted to touch her but kept away in fear that she would snap and hurt him or Isabella. Jax didn't know what to do. He came to the conclusion that he should probably just leave her alone for a little while longer and he walked back to the party.

It was tense. Crow Eaters were looking over their shoulders when they walked pass a SON. Sweet Butts were almost to afraid to go near the men. Juice was once again drunk out of his mind so he was of no use to anyone. When women saw Jax coming they gave him a wide birth. They didn't want to be close by the backlash that they thought would come if Emilina even saw them near him. He couldn't blame them. He didn't want to be near it either.

Gemma and Clay were sitting on the couch whispering to each other when Jax walked up behind his President. "Hey." was the only thing that Jax could say as he tipped his head back on the back of the couch and let his eyes close.

"Told you there was something wrong with that girl." Clay sighs and leans away from his wife as Jax sits up and looks at his mother. "You should listen to me more."

"Ma, shut up."

"Hey don't get mad at me because she snapped and went all _Mother Dearest_ on a ho."

Jax laughed murthlessly. "She snapped because of the way she gets treated by the woman around here." he cut her off before she could cut him off. "You treat her like she's a disease to not just me but you too. She didn't do anything to you for you to treat her that way. The reason why Emilina snapped on Sharrie was probably because she was thinking about doing it to you."

Gemma gives him a shocked look. "What?"

"Yeah. She's thought about beatin the shit outta you or maybe just killin you. You know why she doesn't? Because she loves me to much to lose me over kickin your ass for being a bitch and if you continue to act the way do towards her I just might let her do away with you Ma cause this shit isn't working for me." You would expect it to be Jax to walk away angry. But alas it is Gemma that walks away with tears in her eyes. Her son had just threatend to let loose the beast if she didn't start acting right.

Clay passed his stepson a beer bottle and watched him crack it open. "You know I don't know if any of this is gonna resolve things between those two."

"I hope to god it does."

"You talk to your girl."

Jax shook his head and took a big gulp off of brown liquid. "I don't wanna get my ass kick if Neli is still there." He sighed at the thought. "Might just sleep behind the bar."

With a Chuckle Clay put a hand on Jax's shoulder. "The women in your life will kick your ass everyday, split personality or not. You just gotta stick the shit out for a few and then go and talk to her or beat Juice until he tells you something." He stood and turned to the young blond man. "You might wanna think about the effect it can have on you, already got two failed relationships do you think this could be a third." he then leaves Jax alone with his thoughts. Could this be a failed relationship? Would being with Emilina and dealing with her problems be just as gut renching as losing Tara or would it be as pointless as marrying Wendy?

Jax didn't know if he would be able to stand losing this woman and he refused to believe that loving her was pointless.

* * *

Emilina left, baby and all, before anyone had woken up the next day. No one heard her leave. Jax didn't come back to his dorm. She honestly didn't know where he was but she hadn't really been looking for him to say goodbye.

She laid in her own bed after putting her baby in her crib. How could she do it? How could she let herself slip? It had been over a decade since Neli had mad an apperance and Emilina was sure that the drugs and therepy had worked to get rid of her other personality. It had failed and now Emilina had to relive the birth of her personality all over again.

You see Neli was not always a personality. She was once two year old Emilina's imaginary friend. They would play together, have tea parties, dress up, and sleep together. But one day Neli went away and Emilina didn't see her for months. One day at school she found out where Neli had gone. A girl in her Pre-K class was very well known for bullying other children, the girl went up to Emilina and cut off her pigtails because she thought that they were too long. Emilina's hair was sacred to her because it was one of the things that her father absolutly loved about her, to brush her long, silky hair as he read the paper on the couch on the weekends.

It was the first time that she had snapped.

It was how she found Neli.

She beat the bully very badly. It wasn't enough to send her to an emergency room but she did require stitches. The teacher decided that insight of all that had started the bully beat down, that Emilina would not be in trouble as long as she didn't let it happen again. So as soon as Emilina got home with tears covering her face she explained to her dad how a mean girl cut her hair and she retaliated but beating her up. Though impressed her father couldn't help but wounder if this could be a problem. Emilina was a sweet child so she wouldn't usually go banana ape shit on anyone. So he took her to a child psychologist.

That was how the family found out about Neli.

They thought that they could control the rouge imaginary friend but the drugs only worked for so long. Neli didn't disappear until after her parents got divorced. With her mom out of the house and hardly in her life she felt that she had no reason to feel so angry about anything so she didn't lose it any more and her other self went just went away.

Fortunately she never got like that with her husband even when he was getting on her nerves or just pissing her off. But with Jax it was different. He had seen the truth and she didn't know if the truth would destroy them or not.

A ring from her cell phone on the nightstand broke way her thoughts. She checked the number and saw that it was her boyfriend but she ignored it, he's the last thing she needs right now. She didn't feel like explaining herself and her problems right now to anyone including him.

An hour later there was the ringing her door bell. Emilina debated on whether she should answer the door or ignore it but her legs got restless and she was forced to get up and answer the door.

On the other side was...

Happy.

Weird huh?

"Can I come in?" was the first thing he asked. She nodded and stepped aside, still shocked that he was here. He sat down on her couch and patted the spot next to himself for her to sit next to him. She does so slowly.

"Hi, Happy. Um Jax isn't here."

"I know. He's at the garage."

"...Then why are you here?"

"It's about last night." Emilina huffed getting up to show him the door but Happy caught her wrist and pulled her back down. "Calm down. I'm not gonna burn you at the stake or nothin." she gave him a funny look when he said that. Did he just compare her to a witch? "I know what it's like to snap and hurt people so I know what you're goin through." It was more like snap and kill people but she let him go on anyways. "But ignoring Jax is not gonna help you... also he got he got mad cause you wouldn't answer his calls and flipped over a table and threw some chairs out a window so you should stop him before we have to take him down like King Kong."

"Oh good lord." She went up stairs and picked up her cell. 25 missed calls in an hour, 3 from Juice and 22 from Jax. She called Jax's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yes?" came the panting voice of Jax.

"What the hell are you doing over there? Happy just came here saying that you're destroying the club."

"Baby we need to talk about what happened." Was Jax's only reply.

She was silent for a moment, Happy sat and watched her. She looked him in the eye and nodded. "Ok. Come over."

* * *

When Jax arrives at Emilina's house Happy's bike was still out front and Happy was sitting with her on her couch. "Why are you still here?" Jax asked him.

"Making sure that she didn't change her mind." Happy then got up and walked towards the door and left.

It was silent. Jax stared at Emilina but she refused to make eye contact. He sat next to her on the couch and took her hand. "Why didn't you tell me about Neli?"

"I didn't think it was important. Or any of your business."

"Babe how could you think that? That's some important shit you got goin on!"

"I didn't want you to walk away."

"Well I wasn't gonna do that but that's not the type of shit that should just pop up out of nowhere. I mean damn I thought you were gonna kill that girl." He took her face in his hands and leaned his forhead against hers. "That's not you Emi. Yeah I know you can get violent from time to time but not like that." Emilina looked him in the eye and Jax could see her anger and fear. "Emilina if I haven't walked away yet what makes you think that's what I'm gonna do now. I love your daughter, I love what you've done for my life, I love how you make me feel. The most important thing though, is that I love you more than anything. Don't ever think that I don't want you cause of somethin like. Promise me you'll tell me about important stuff like that."

And she promised.

But it was a lie.


	14. Don't Believe Your Eyes

New chapter commin through and I am gonna be doing a Saiyuki Story soon and all that info is up on my page. Check it out. I would just like to say that I'm sorry for this being so late but laptops are a bitch. I should be getting a new one soon so quicker updates are a slap and a bullet away.

* * *

Gemma walked through the store with her basket full of provisions. Yup it was that time again, the Family Dinner, if you could call it family dinner. It was more like everyone trying to stay on a certain Latina's good side so they don't get shanked under the table. She laughed at the thought of fearing her son's... _girlfriend_. It sent shivers down her spine. While she was passing the frozen section she heard a laugh that she recognized. Speak of the devil. She looked into the aisle and saw Emilina with her baby in the buggy while she... hugged another man! He was tall, well built, completely tatted on his arms but Gemma couldn't get a good look at the mans face. They let go of each other and she could see Emilina's smile as the man leaned down and kissed her. Gemma, not wanting to be caught, quickly walked off when the two started to go their separate ways. Knowing that she hadn't been seen, she quickly checks out her food and leaves the store to pack up her car.

This was big.

Gemma had to break the news to her son.

The biggest grin was placed on her face.

* * *

Tig was playing pool all by his lonesome while Jax and Happy conversed while leaning on the pool table. It was annoying to Tig because Jax's damn hand kept getting in the way. Jax also had his butt all over the corner pocket. "VP if you don't get off the table you're gonna get my balls up your ass."

Jax looked shocked at the clubs SAA but quickly got up anyways. See they had all learned that when it came to Tig he could mean the pool balls or his balls and neither one sounded all that damn pleasant. After giving Tig the bird and the stink face he turned back to Happy. "Anyways thanks for handling Emi the other day I really appreciate it."

"No prob, I just didn't want you breaking any of _my_ shit when it comes down to it."

"Still thanks. You got me some angry make up sex and for that I am greatful as hell."

Chibs came by and grabbed a pool cue joining Tig after he finished his solo game. "Aye, ya' seem to be the only one to 'ave gotten any last night." he chuckles "Your girly scared all the chicks." Tig laughes with him as Jax gives Chibs the same treatment as he had Tig earlier.

"Oh ma's haven' an impromptu dinner tonight and we either be there or be shanked." Jax says then walks off.

"If it's anything like last time I'm all over it." Tig answers.

* * *

Ah family dinners. Jax could live without them honestly, but his mother would kill him if he missed it and besides Emilina made mini individual blueberry crumbles and the only way he would get some was to go to the dinner. What do you think he chose?

Anyways they were actually early this time since Isabell did her business before they left Emilina's place instead of in the car. Also Emilina had a little suprise for Juice being delivered to him soon. The ride there was relitively fine, Jax and Emilina talked about a little bit of everything and then the topic that really didn't come up to much in their converstations, his mother. "It's gonna be fine." he tried to assure her.

"Yeah right." Emilina mumbled looking back to check on her giggling baby girl.

"I'm serious." he says reaching across the armrest in between the driver and passanger seat to grab her hand. "She's got to be atleast a little calm after what happened. And if not just ignore her."

"Or maybe," She starts suggestively. "I could just... I don't know, whoop her ass."

Jax laughes as he shakes his head. He had to laugh at his woman even though he knew she was serious. When they arrived at the front door Jax had to get her ready, he had to keep her calm or someone was gonna get the smack down, most likely his mother. He turrned the door knob, it was almost like that moment in a horror movie when the audiance is like 'Don't go in there bitch! He gon kill you!'. When the door opened they were greated by Jax's brothers and the old ladies and Donna's kids. Chewy dashed pass them and tackled Kenny to the ground trying to lick his face off. Emilina set the baby down with Ellie who immediatly wanted to play with her. "Sup guys?" Jax greeted giving Opie a little man hug. Opie slapped a kiss onto Emilina's cheek as she came in to give him a hug.

"Whatcha got in your hand Emilina?" Asked Tig as he got up behind her trying to look at the little tray in her hand. "Eh? What is it?"

Emilina moved the tray away making sure he didn't knock it out of her hand while he bounced around her like a little crackhead. "They're blueberry crumbles ya crazy, now will you sit down?" She put her hand on his forhead and pushed him onto the couch after he tried to dip his finger into one of them.

"Are we gonna get any or is Juice gonna tackle our asses if we get to close?" Bobby asked laughing at the expression on Tig's face who was glaring at Juice.

No one had forgotten that the retard intelligence officer had that audacity to tackle the maniac SAA, especially for a plate of cookies! When Happy heard about it he actually laughed. "Well damn, I'm sorry." Juice said sarcastically. "But them some damn good cookies."

Jax rolled his eyes taking a seat next to Piney. "Everybody is gonna get their own individual crumble and if we have to lock Juices ass up durring dessert then oh well." Juice laughed mockingly at his VP but he could take a joke. So everything was cool.

* * *

At the dinner table Piney held Isabella giving her a little nibble of this and that now that she was old enough for a little solid food now that her teeth were coming in. She was a little fussy and would spit out anything that was to hard for her or hurt her gums. Isabella grunted at Piney after getting reprimanded when she pulled on his oxygen tube in his nose a couple times but other than that she was as calm as can be. Everyone else was talking about some chick that Tig had scared off earlier that day. His pick up line was, 'Hey baby, how you doin?' when the woman looked at him in disgust and promptly walked away he gave a little chase while yelling, 'Ay come back!' Jax laughed so hard he was red in the face. Tig smirked at. "Don't laugh just cause you didn't have to work hard to get you a woman."

Jax smirked giving a nonchelaunt little shrug "Yeah, she saw these baby blues and this blond hair and it was over." he said taking a nip at Emilina's neck as she just smiled and shook her head. "Maybe you should dye your hair."

"Maybe I should shave my pubes." Was the wild haired mans answer flicking a pea that hit the side of his face and bounced onto Opie's lap. "I don't want that-" But Opie threw it back while Tig was talking and it landed in his mouth making him choke and spit it out onto the floor. "That was cold dude."

Clay chuckles after a spoonful of his meal, "Calm down children. Mama Gemma wouldn't like a food fight at her table."

"Ugh." Piney said lifting Isabella off his lap and sniffing her a little. "Lina, I think baby went boom." The men groaned at the smell of the little girl as they passed her one by one to her mother. "Maybe I shouldn't have givin her them beans, huh?" they all nodded trying not to gag.

Isabella however thought it was just so funny, she giggled and wiggled all the way to her mothers arms. "Aww they act like they never, ever sm-" She's cut off by choking as her baby girl's scent wafts into her nose. "Oh god!" She got up and speed walked to the diaper bag then to the bathroom.

"I don't know what's up with that kid and those monster shits she takes." Juice says. "But you will never forget that smell." he tells the rest of his brothers.

* * *

There Gemma sat at the end of the table watching them have a good time. Why didn't anybody distrust Emilina after what they had seen no more than a few days ago? It confused her that that woman could have kept something so crucial like that to herself and they all act like it's no big deal, like it's an everyday occurance.

Well it's not.

Gemma didn't realize that while she was thinking about something a new person had pulled up to the house.

Happy heard the sound of a car driving up the front of the house. He looked at the window and saw the shine of head lights and then they were gone. "Are you expecting anybody else?" he asked Clay from over his bear.

Clay shook his head also trying to see past the blinds in the window to see who could be coming to his house. Jax stood up making sure not to knock anything over. "I invited someone over. Juice might get a kick outta this." Then he walked to the front door. The guys just looked at each other as the blond male came back with another male. He had a light tan with a five o'clock shadow and so much gel in his hair that it defied gravity and this look that just said 'Yeah, I could be a model. You don't know me'. All in all, dude was sexy.

And Gemma recognized him. Before she could say anything though Emilina came back in with a now clean baby under her arm. At seeing the new male he face brightened up. "Hey, you made it! I thought you were gonna get lost."

He pointed at her shaking his finger playfully with a squint, "Don't ever doubt me again." his spanish accent was just as notable as Emilina's if not thicker. He then turned to a shocked Juice and held out his arms. "You just gonna stare at me hermano? Get you ass over here and show me some love!"

Juice got up and gave the man a strong bro-hug with a big smile on his face. "Um..." Chibs sounded out. "Hello?"

"Duh, Emi." Emilina said lightly slapping her forehead. "This is Chibs, Clay, Opie and Donna their kids Ellie and Kenny, Happy, Piney and Tig and Clay's wife Gemma, you already know Jax and Juice. Guys this is Tallas Romero one of my big brothers."

All the guys greeted Tallas with nods and hellos and he nodded to all of them. Juice showed him to a seat after he was handed Isabella and Emilina handed him a plate so he could eat. "So, man, what brought you to Charming?"

Tallas filled up his plate placing a kiss on the back of his neice's head. "Well I was in Cali and decided to stop by and see my favorite women, check out the place ya know."

"How ya like it?" Opie asked taking a big bite of fried chicken.

"It's a small town but Hun likes it so that means I like it."

Tig shook his head smiling. "Nah. She just likes one thing about ol' Charming."

"Don't set yourself up boy." Piney chuckles before taking a hit off his oxygen. "Jax can follow it up quick."

By the end of the meal they had heard enough childhood stories from the three hispanics at the table it was almost like they were there themselves.

* * *

Two days later Tallas was gone. Emilina was a little sad but he said he would stop in again before he had to go back to New York so in the end she was thrilled.

* * *

About a month later Emilina was at home with Isabella and chewy and Jax was on a run. He had quickly called to check in on his women making the conversation breif since he had unnamed things to do for the club. Emilina didn't ask it didn't ask, it didn't matter as long as he would be ok later.

Emilina had put Isabella down for a nap, taken a shower and changed into a camisole and some long pants pj's when the phone rang. It was the number of the hospital in charming and fearing the worst she answered the phone quickly. "Hello?" Did Jax get back early? Did he get in accident on his way back? Did he get hurt before he reached the house?

"Is the residence of Emilina Palmero and Jackson Teller?" A voice asked from the other end.

"Yes it is? Did something happen to Jax?"

"No." Emilina sighed in releif that he was ok but then became worried again for other members. "We have a Wendy Teller here in the hospital and you and Mr. Teller were listed as her main contacts."

Now Emilina was frightened. "Is she ok? What about the baby?"

"She over dosed on cocain and is currently in surgery for a ceserian section."

"Ok we'll be right there." She hung up and rapidly dialed Jax's cell number but he didn't answer so she left a message. "Jax, baby, you need to come back to Charming now! Wendy's in the hospital and she's having a c-section. Please Jax, please call me back or just drive straight here just... God hurry."

Emilina ran up the stairs and grabbed Isabella bundeling her in blanket before grabbing a coat and her keys before locking up the house. She drove to hospital as fast as she could praying to God that Jax's son would be alright.


	15. Return of the EX

Yay! New Chapter! Remember I do not own any Sons of Anarchy characters and I do not own any rights to them and I make no money from this story but I do own Emilina, Isabella, and Chewy the puppy.

* * *

Emilina's foot bounced nervously as she sat in the chair of the Hospital waiting room. No one had told her anything except that she wasn't actually family so she wasn't allowed any information on Wendy or the baby. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she longed for answers to the condition of the baby, she could care less about Wendy, but she needed to know if that innocent little boy was ok. She had called Jax one more time only to get immediatly pushed to his voicemail. "Jax I'm serious! You need to be here! They won't tell me anything because I'm not family and I'm worried! Please Jax, come home." and she hung up. Isabella lay in he car seat on the floor sleeping soundly, unaware of hustle and bustle of the doctors and nurses of the hospital.

"You know anything?" Emilina quickly looked up at Jax's mother and sighed before rolling her eyes.

"You know I don't Gemma. Look tonight is not the time to fuck with me."

Gemma sat in the chair next to her sons girlfriend with a heavy thud. "I'm not trying to fuck with you... suprisingly. I thought they would have told you something."

"Well I'm not family, I'm just an emergency contact, so they wont tell me anything."

Emilina put her head in her hands and relized that no doctor had shown for a half an hour and that all they could do was wait.

* * *

Jax was ready to head home after a long run and a bad night in Vegas, that sweetbutt he had been with was nothing compared to the woman that waited for him back in Charming. He laughed at the thought that he wasted his night with this girl instead of calling Emilina like he had planned to, but thanks to him getting drunk off his ass his plans had changed. He looked at his phone to check the time only to see that it was off. He hadn't done that. A hand snaked around his shoulders and sloppy kisses were on his neck. "Hope you don't mind," A woman said from behind him. "I turned your phone when you were in the bathroom last night."

He turned and looked at this woman with a heated glare and she backed away from him. "Why the fuck would you do that." He demanded. Her response was that she didn't want their night to be interupted by his cell. "You dumb bitch! My Old Lady could have called."

"If you're with someone then why were you all over me?" She must be new.

"One: I wasn't all over you and two: I needed to get my fucking dick wet. I'm gettin the fuck out of here and I better never see you again or I will put a bullet in you." He didn't give her time to respond before he was out of the dorm and out to the Vegas club house.

Jax turned his phone back on and saw that he had ten missed calls from Gemma who didn't leave a message and two voice messages from Emilina. "You have two unheard messages." The voice of his phone said "First unheard message. 'Jax, baby, you need to come back to Charming now! Wendy's in the hospital and she's having a c-section. Please Jax, please call me back or just drive straight here just... God hurry.'" Jax ran a hand through his hair as the voice gave him options on what to do then went to Emi's next message. 'Jax I'm serious! You need to be here! They won't tell me anything because I'm not family and I'm worried! Please Jax, come home.'" He saw that the messages were over an hour ago. He left in a hurry without even an explination to his brothers. He felt horrible that he was out of town getting his rocks off while his baby was being born and his girlfriend was worrying and not being given answers. He could only hope that everything was alright as he flew back to Charming.

* * *

"Emilina!" a voice called down the hall over the sound of heavy foot steps. Before she could answer arms were wrapped around her and she was hit with the familiar scent of cigarette smoke, cologne and oil. "Babe I'm sorry. I should have been here earlier, I am so sorry."

She shook her head and looked up into her lover's blue eyes. "It's ok. We've been here for three hours and no one told us anything."

Jax looked behind his girlfriend to see his mother sitting there holding the always giggling Isabella. And then he got mad. "Ma how the hell could you call ten times and not leave one message."

Gemma didn't even look up at her son to answer. "Cause I know you were nutting while I was calling so why do you deserve a message?"

"Now is not the time for this." Emilina stated looking between them. "Jax. Wendy overdosed on crack and had to be rushed here for a c-section and that's all we've been told. You're the babies father so you're the only one who can ask them what's going on."

Jax nods and goes to the desk to ask for some information then comes back very agitated. "They said a doctor should be soon." They all probaby sat for another fourty-five minutes before anyone came to tell them anything and when they did Jax couldn't believe who it was. "Tara?"

Yes, Tara, the same woman who ripped his heart out ten years ago and led him to a few years of drinking and ended up marrying Wendy on a drunkin night. The woman that has basically ruined Jax's life. Emilina had heard enough about her to know who she was and what she had done but she wasn't threatened by the woman, why should she be? "Hi Jax." She said, staring at them pretty much until Gemma cleared her throat. "Well um..." She turned to Emilina and smiled. "I'm sorry this is family only information."

"She is family." Gemma commented which shocked the hell out of Jax and Emilina. She gave Isabella to her son then said. "This is his Old Lady."

Tara almost shatterd. "Ok then." She stuttered out. "We took Wendy into surgery immediatly she's just fine."

Emilina rolled her eyes motioning for her to get on with it. "Who cares about Wendy? Get to the baby!"

"Yes well, we had to take the baby into immediate surgery. He has a hole in his stomach and some heart condition."

"Family flaw." Gemma cuts in. Emilina started to cry and Jax tried to comfort her to no avail.

"Can we see him?" Jax asked. Nodding, Tara took them towards the NICU area where they came upon an incubator with a tiny red baby in it hooked up to wires and machines. They could only look at him from a window as the little boy fought for his life. "He's so... little. I just- oh god. How could I let this happen?" He had to turn away.

Tara thought to console him but was stopped when she saw the hispanic woman cupping his cheek. She placed a kiss on his lips that made Tara's throat dry out. "Mi amor, there is nothing that you could have done."

"I gave the bitch money to go to the doctors and I never got one fucking bill! She was using my money to get high instead of taking care of my son! Look at him Emilina, he looks horible."

Tears ran down his face as Emilina hugged him and her baby. What else could she do besides stand beside him.

* * *

A few days Emilina called into work to a few days off and told her babysitter to not worry about coming in. Jax had stayed at the club house but he was going to come over for breakfast and then they would all go and see the baby that Jax had named Abel. She sighed at the thought of him. Looking at him made her think back to when Isabella was first born. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing, the thud of Jax's work boots hitting the hardwood floor as he walked. She set two plates on the table and scooped some eggs, sausage, and a couple of pancakes on each plate all next to a pitcher of orange juice and two empty glasses. "Hey baby."

"Hey mama. Smells good."

Jax sat and dug into his breakfast. So far it had been a pretty good week if you didn't count the troubles with Abel. It was silent between them but a comfortable silence that only Emilina seemed willing to break. "So when should we leave?"

Jax stopped mid chew and looked up at her. "Leave for what?"

"The hospital."

Jax threw his fork on the table and Emilina jumped at the loud clank it made. "I told you I do not wanna go there."

"Jax please-"

"No. I don- I just don't wanna see him like that." He put his elbows on the table and bowed his head in his hands with a sigh. "I can't look at him with all those tubes stickin' out of him, see a machine breath for him, watch him fight for his life." He looked up into her eyes when he felt a hand on his. "That's my son Emi."

"That's right. Abel Teller is your son." The tear in the corner of his eye was enough to bring one to hers. "He's a Teller and he's strong."

"How would you know?"

"Because Isabella was three months premeture." Jax's eyes widened in shock. He had once been told that Isabella had been a little early but he thought maybe it was a couple of weeks or so but... wow she looked so healthy, like a normal baby. "Her lungs and heart weren't very developed and her skin was almost transparent. It was so hard to look at her but I was there everyday giving her my love and my strength because that was all I could give." She hadn't even shed a tear while she spoke of her daughters early life. "I watched her get stronger everyday until finally she was able to live without the machines. Now she's a beautiful, healthy little girl that I can't imagine living without. So you have to be there for Abel or he isn't going to make it." Jax took a little to longer to answer her so she stood up and open a draw before stabbing a knife into the table close to Jax's hand scaring the life out of him. "You take your ass to the hospital or I will cut off a finger for everyday that you don't."

Jax looked from the knife to his fingers to his Old Lady who glared at him. "When should we leave?"

"Actually just you. I have an appointment for Isabella's first hair cut but I will stop by the hospital afterwards and you better be there. I love you Jax but I will cut you."

Jax blinked at his girlfriend finding that this might be true.

* * *

Jax walked down the seemingly endless halls of the white, sterile hospital. It felt like forever to him to reach the NICU where his son was still housed in that big toaster. He hadn't noticed that he walked past Tara in the hall and he hadn't notice that she waited a little before following him. She watched as he stared at his son through the glass of the incubator not being able to touch him just yet and it broke her heart. "Hey."

Jax looked over at her and just threw a nod her way before turning back to his baby boy. "What?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How do you think." He didn't want to really talk to her but she felt like he had to since she saved his son he had to say something or another. He was trying to get some alone time with his kid not be talked to death by his ex.

"Well I just thought I shoud ask."

"Why?"

Tara sighed and raised her head getting up the courage to open her mouth. "Because I care."

Jax turned and looked her up and down then chuckled sarcastically. "You care? Tara, you gave up the right to care the day you left. Thanks for your help but please leave."

"Jax?" The man in question looked into the doorway to see Juice standing there with a big teddy bear and a couple of balloons. "Hey man, the club pulled together and got some get well stuff for the kid." He turned to Tara then looked at Jax back to Tara and back to Jax. "Should I call Honey?"

Jax shook his head and motioned for his brother to come in. "She's coming later and anyways Tara was just leaving." Tara tried to stutter out an excuse to stay but was turned away by the man she once loved. Jax turned to Juice and looked at the bear that had to be at least four feet tall and super wide. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that big ass bear?"

"Ask your mom."

"Thought you said the guys bought it."

"Well yeah... we bought the balloons man."

_Of course. _Jax thought. Well he hadn't expected to much from his brothers since his old lady bought everything that would be needed.

Old Lady? How long had he been calling her that? He had to think back. So the baby was born just last week, he yelled at a whore about his 'Old Lady' calling, he got to the hospital and his mom introduced her as his Old Lady, she was pretty much already an Old Lady...

Why doesn't she have a crow?

* * *

Emilina showed up at the hospital about two hours later. The wait had been longer than she had thought but it was well worth it. Isabella looked like a little angel so she was ok with the wait, she just hoped that Jax was there she really didn't want to have to cut him.

Luckily for Jax he was still there sitting in a chair staring at Abel. She took the chair next to him and put her hand on his breaking him from his trance. "Hey baby." He put a kiss on her cheek and Isabella's forehead before taking her. "Look at you pretty girl. What took so long."

Emilina rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissivley. "My god the waiting line was a killer and those women could talk your friggin ear off."

"Well that's small town for you."

"Eh. I could live with it... in small doses." She stood and walked closer to Abel's toaster and just looked at him. He would barley move his tiny little hands and feet and he was so red he looked sunburnt but she knew that's usually how premie's look. But all-in-all... "He's beautiful."

Jax stared at the woman he loved. It was hard to believe that he had only known her for four months but he had fallen cut over bike for this women and he knew there was no turning back. He didn't want to. He wanted her to be the mother that Abel deserves, to be the father that her daughter never got to know, to always come home to Emilina, to always love her. So what else could he do? "Baby I think I should move in with you."

...

...

...

"Huh?"


	16. Abel

Yay! New Chapter! Remember I do not own any Sons of Anarchy characters and I do not own any rights to them and I make no money from this story but I do own Emilina, Isabella, and Chewy the puppy.

* * *

Ok so just to recap:

"Baby I think I should move in with you."

...

...

...

"Huh?"

* * *

And now it begins.

"I don't think that I should live in the house I share with Wendy. It's just to many bad memories and I can't raise Abel in the club house and... I want us to raise our babies together." Jax stares into Emilina's eyes holder her hand that laid on the incubator and held Isabella with his other arm. "I want to raise our son and our daughter with you. I want to wake up next to you everyday and leave work knowing that I'm going home to our family. To my kids. To you, to my Old Lady, the mother of my kids." Emilina couldn't speak. She just nodded and hugged Jax and their daughter, who didn't understand the situation but laughed anyway. "What'chu laughing at little girl? Somethings funny huh."

Emilina loved the thought of being a family with Jax, Isabella and Abel as she looked on at him. "I can't wait until we can get Abel into our little family hug."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

All of the guys helped Jax move stuff out of the club and out of his old house. They were happy that he was finally gonna be living with someone who wasn't a junkie. They were also happy that he was getting out of the club dorms.

"So what's it like to know you had to fuck up twice to finally get the right woman?" Tig asked as he, Jax, and Clay moved a couple of boxes.

Clay gave Tig a look then slapped him in the head. "What'cha ask that for?"

"Well I mean his first girlfrien wasn't that cute, let's be honest, don't know what you saw in her, your ex wife was a junkie that you knocked up. But now you got two kids, movin' into a nice house with a woman that can cook and from the sound of it she a freak in the bed."

Jax sighed after putting down a couple of bags. "So glad I'm moving out of the dorms 'cause now you can't stand at the door and listen to me have sex with my Old Lady."

Tig scoffs. "I'll just break into your house."

Jax and Clay stared at Tig. "You are just... so damaged." Clay says.

"Shut the hell up Tig." Jax says.

"So when you gonna slap a crow on Honey?" Juice asked as he walked by.

"Haven't really asked her."

By now all the brothers were in the living room with them. "Why?" Bobby asked. "You waitin' for hail or something?"

"Just hav-" Jax stopped at the little brown spots on the white carpet. "Is that dirt?"

"WHO THE FUCK TRACKED MUD ON MY CARPET?"

"Aw shit."

* * *

"This was brand new friggin carpet! It's been here for a week! I ask you guys to be a little careful and what do you do? You track fucking mud on my fucking white carpet and you all fucking sit there stuck on stupid face! Somebody is gonna clean this shit up and sure as hell is not gonna be me and if you bring a prospect in here to do it I will crack a bottle of each of your heads when ever I get a chance! Everybody check your fucking shoes! If I see a speck of mud on you dumbasses you will clean my carpet even if you have to lift it up and put down a new one! No puedo creer que esos idiotas! Habían perdido sus malditas mente! Quisiera simplemente matarlos a todos! MI DIOS! (I can not believe that these idiots! They had lost their damn minds! I should just kill them all! MY GOD!)"

All the guys stood around the room staring at Emilina as she went off on them. It was brutal. Their mothers had never talked to them like that. She went up the stairs and they heard a door slam and then some thumping along with it. "I'm scared." Chibs whispered.

"I DON'T HEAR ANY CLEANING!"

The guys all checked their boots and the dirty ones got towels, scrubbers and the vaccum cleaners.

* * *

Four weeks later Jax and Emilina were at the hospital as usual and Gemma would meet them later. But today was special. Abel had had heart surgery and surgery on his little stomach two weeks before and now he was strong enough to live outside of his incubator. Today would be the first time that anyone besides doctors would be allowed to hold him and they were very excited. Jax was a little worried about dropping the baby and him just shattering into little pieces but Emilina told him that he would do ok.

Tara took Abel out of his incubator and gave him to Jax. Jax nervously positioned the baby to hold him like a football, he was about the size of one so it seemed fit, and he stared down at the little blue bundle fitting snuggly in his arms. He wondered how he could have made such a fragile life that would need him for everything until he was old enough to move out into the world. The little blue eyed blond haired angel looked up at his father almost blankly. You know how tired babies are. "Hey little man." Jax poked his finger lightly at Abel's nose only to have him cross his eyes to look at it making Jax laugh. "You're pretty tame compared to these other kids huh? Bet you've got some good lungs. Probably like a quiet storm." Jax looked over at Emilina who was just smiling at him waiting for her turn. "There's somebody here that's probably more happy than I am to see you. Abel, this is your mama."

Jax came over to Emi and transfered him to her waiting arms. She tried very hard not to cry holding him in her arms. "Oh look at my little boy. You look just like your daddy." She looked from Jax to the baby then whispered, "Don't bring home Croweaters."

"Emi don't teach him that... call 'em whores."

"Well you heard your daddy. I may not be your real mommy but I'm gonna give you all the love and attention than she ever did and you will never want for anything, whatever you want is yours... because you deserve it for wanting to stay here with us."

* * *

Tara felt like an outsider looking in, well she was an outsider looking in cause she was outside the room staring in through the glass. Jax and his... _Old Lady_... looked like a happy family holding Abel. She didn't understand how this woman could love a child that she didn't carry, that she wasn't even related to.

She couldn't help but wonder. If she hadn't have left then would this all be hers? Her old man? Her son? Her life? Tara watched Jax kiss that woman and Abel feeling hate start to bubble in her blood. "Cute arn't they." Tara looked back to see Clay and Gemma and the little girl that had been with them the night Abel was born. It made Tara angry to see Gemma, who had never liked her, be nice about this new woman in her sons life. If only she knew the truth. "She's a good mom you know. Emilina takes good care of my son and her baby."

"I don't care." Was Tara's response as she continued to look in at the little family. Clay and the baby went into the room with Jax and Emilina. When the baby saw her parents she instantly wanted to be held by them and Jax took her from Clay's arms. "I'm just looking out for Abel."

Gemma chuckled. "You don't need to." She walked towards the closed door and stopped to look back at Tara. "Just think, could have been yours... if you weren't a screw up."

Tara grinded her teeth together as she left.

* * *

Emilina was frantic. In all the excitment over Abel and then Jax moving in she had fallen behind on planning little Isabella's first birthday. It was only a week away and she wanted to be sure that she made it the greatest celebration a child had ever been to and since Abel would be coming home the day before it would be a double celebration. So she had to invite the sons, her brothers, their wives, their children, and her father which made her nervouse. She is a daddy's girl and daddy doesn't just allow anyone to join his family. He's a lot like Gemma... on her period... taking steroids except he's nice when he gets to know you. Gemma's a bitch all the time.

This should be good.

* * *

Clay slammed his the gavel on the table as 'Church' came into order. They had much to discuss because they had a big ATF problem and Clay believes that Opie caused it when he was released. ATF paid off all of his and Donna debts and his truck and phone had been wired. Opie was trying to set them up and Clay knew exactly how to deal with him. "Hear ye, hear ye. Tig shut the fuck up." Tig looked at Clay like a scolded child. "Now we got a shipment to make on Friday and we're gonna stay at a motel over night since it's gonna be so late. Chibs, Jax, me, Happy are gonna make the run." Jax and Juice sucked in a breath between their teeth as they hear Jax's name be called to take the run. "What?"

"Isabella's birthday is Friday." Everyone else besides clay sucked in a breath between their teeth.

"So?" was Clay's response.

"So? Are you kidding me." Jax was almost in disbelief that Clay could be so ignorant. How could he not know what Emilina would do to him if he even thought about missing their daughter's first birthday. "Emilina will make sure my body is never found if I aint there for the baby's birthday."

Clay shrugged at his step-son and Vice President. What did he care, that aint his woman? "You're scared of some gash?"

"Damn." Juice shakes his head knowing this the beginning of something ugly.

"Don't fucking call her that." Jax said. He's not going to put up with anybody dogging his Old Lady, he didn't let his mother do it and he's not going to let Clay. "Look, it's been a fucked up two months ok? I didn't get to see my kid be born because I didn't get here on time and I'm not going to miss my baby girl's first birthday."

"Everybody but Jax can go. Church is over." Everyone gave Jax a pat on the shoulder or back as they left. Clay ran his hands over his short hair and let out an agrivated breath. He pushed himself back in his chair and looked at Jax. "Two things brother. One: You wouldn't have been there for Abel's birth anyways. Two: that is not your daughter."

Jax stood quickly form his seat. "Fuck you Clay! You don't know shit about my family! Why am I even talking to you about his?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you don't know shit about kids cause you don't have any!"

"Hey I raised you!"

"NO!" Jax screamed and got in Clays face. He didn't like the way Clay had been acting for the past few weeks. He was so suspicious of everyone especially him and Opie, he acted as though they were the enemy and he couldn't take it anymore. His voice dropped as his words came grated through his teeth. "My father and my mother raised me. You're just a replacement for the real thing, in everyway. You're not the original President. You were not my mother's first choice. You. Are not. My father." Jax went to the door to leave but called over his shoulder, "I aint missing anymore of my kids' lives and their aint shit you can do about it."

It was a blow to Clay to hear what he knew from the very beginning, that he's just a replacement and he always has been but he would be damned if he was going to let it show. Jax would get his but first...

Clay must deal with Opie.


	17. Donna

Yay! New Chapter! Remember I do not own any Sons of Anarchy characters and I do not own any rights to them and I make no money from this story but I do own Emilina, Isabella, and Chewy the puppy. I know it took a long time but I'm glad that this chapter came out. I'm sorry to all you Clay fans but I don't like him and I never have so there's gonna be some Clay bashing.

* * *

**_Two months ago..._**

Donna doesn't know what to think of Jax's old lady. The first time she had met the woman she went off on Gemma, then she threw a party for Opie's homecoming and even though she didn't go she had heard nice things about it. Donna's only conversation with Emilina had been about how Piney was the kids grandfather and that he had a right to see the children no matter what he wore on his back, she knew she had a good heart.

So Donna was shocked when her doorbell rang and Emilina was standing at the door with a smile on her face. "Hi Donna, Opie."

"Um..." Donna looks back at Opie, who stood behind her at the door, not knowing what to do. "Hi Emilina."

"Hi Em." Opie says.

"Did you need something?" Donna asks.

"No." Emilina answers before dragging the confussed brunette onto the porch. "But you do! And so does Ellie." Ellie came running when she heard her name being called with her shoes on. "Ellie called and said she wanted to do something with me and I thought, 'Why don't we invite your mom?' so all three of us are gonna have a girls day at my spa!" Yes her spa. Emilina had recently bought the same spa that she worked at and kept everyone employed and still worked there herself.

"Well I hav-"

"I know that you were going to make some lame excuse, but I don't wanna hear it so change your shirt and put on some shoes before I dress you cause we're going lady. Ellie wait in the car."

Donna tried to stutter out some excuse to not have to go with her daughter and Emilina only to be shut down by the Latina woman and her husband who said that she needed some 'Donna time'. With Opie's reassurance she went to change from her dirty house work shirt to something clean and put on some shoes.

...

The spa was great. It was calm, relaxing and it had everything in in; mud baths, sauna, messages, facials, tanning bed, and even a swimming pool on the roof. Emilina had good taste, and the prices were pretty cheap so that everyone could go there not just the people of Charming who had the money to do it. Donna looked around at all the workers, they were smiling and bending to the whim of the spa goers and they didn't seem fake at all. "How are your employees so happy? They're pampering other people."

Emilina took one of the cucumbers off her eyes and smilled at Donna. "The nicer they are to the clients the hefftier their checks shall be. Plus they get employee discounts on the treatments and the products on their days off."

"You must be the worlds most awesome boss." Donna chuckles.

"Hey if you ever need a job you could work here. We do need a new receptionist, the last one was kind of bitchy."

Donna looked shocked at the offer. "Really?"

"Sure. Twenty bucks for twelve hours you can take the days off if you choose. If the receptionist isn't there the computer will pick it up."

Donna nodded. That's much better than what her job is paying now. "So I could work seven days a week if I wanted to?"

"Yeah, if you wanna. But I wouldn't want to over work you or anything."

At the end of the day Donna was shopped out, rejuvinated, and rocking a new job and a new friend. It was nice to have another woman around who didn't try to push the Club life bullshit down her throat every ten minutes.

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

The celebration of Isabella's first birthday and Abel's home coming had come and gone in what felt like the blink of an eye for Jax but the feeling of completion lasts as he watches Emilina read to the two babies trying to get baby Bella to where Abel is, sleep. He takes Abel from his mother's arms and to his own crib before doing the same to Isabella. "Night baby girl." and turns away to Emilina who stood in the doorway waiting for him.

"Da-ddy!"

Emilina threw her hands over her mouth and turned to stare in wide eyed shock at her daughter. Jax turned and smiled at Isabella. "Whatcha say baby girl? What did you call me?" He knelt over the crib and picked her up when she reached out for him. "Can you say that again?"

Isabella touched his cheek with her little hand, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Daddy."

Jax places a kiss on her forehead and turned to Emilina who had tears in her eyes. "She... she called me daddy."

"That's her first word." she whispered. She picked up Abel and held him close to her. They are a family now.

...

Emilina and Jax walked down the stairs to Charming Sons and Old Ladies, who hadn't left yet. She had yet to wipe away the tears. Juice saw her wiping away her tears and asked her what the problem was. She smiled and threw her arms around Jax's shoulder and laughed. Jax laughs into the kiss that he gives her before turning to his brothers. "Isabella called me daddy."

"Congrats brotha!" Chibs yelled putting his glass into the air. "Now tha' she's talkin' ya gotta make 'er stop!"

"Shut up Scotty." Emilina smiles. "I'm glad that was her first word. She knows who he is. Shut up Gemma." She says when she sees Gemma about to say something. Nothing was gonna ruin the rest of this day. Opie came walking in and sat down on the sofa in front of the tv. Emilina noticed that Clay looked a little concered. "Hey Opie, where's Donna?"

Opie looked up from the game on the tv and swallowed the bit of beer he had just sipped. "She headed out a few minutes ago. She wanted to say bye but you were busy and she wanted to go before she got too tired." Emilina shrugged, she could catch her tomorrow they needed to plan another girls day out. "Oh and thanks for giving her that job Emi, she really loves working for you." Tig came walking in, saw Opie and sat down looking slightly spooked. "And we'll pay you back for the loan."

"No need I'm just glad you guys got your bills up to date."

Tig looked to Clay with wide eyes. They knew they had screwed up big time.

* * *

The next morning Jax sat at the table with his head in his hands staring at the phone. He had just gotten a call from Piney. He knew something was up since Piney hardley ever called him unless everyone else was too busy to get in touch with him. He rubbed his hands down his face before sighing and placing them down on the table. The feel of a hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly before turning to see his girlfriend standing over him with a look of worry on her face. She didn't know. Of course she didn't know, she would have broken by now if she did. Jax kissed her hand before motioning for her to sit then taking her hands into his across the table.

"What?" She asked. A single small tear ran down his cheek as he placed multiple kisses on her hands. "Jax? Papi what's the matter?"

Jax looked her straight in the eye before letting out a solomn breath. "Baby... I'm so sorry but, um," He cleared his throat finding it getting harder to talk as his words went on. "Piney just called and, um,... the police found Donna's body in their truck last night. They went and saw Opie an hour ago."

He watched Emilina's lip shake as she slammed her eyes shut trying to restrain the tears. She had to know, she just had to know. "...How?"

"I don't thi-"

"Damn it Jax just tell me."

"She was shot in the back of the head... she probably didn't feel it." It was hard for Jax to say because then he could imagine it and if he imagined it he would see Emilina in the front seat with her head blown open. "We're gonna go see Opie and the kids in a while so you and the kids should get ready." She nodded and almost on auto pilot she rose from her chair and left the kitchen.

...

The moment Emilina enters the Winston home she was clinging to Opie and crying hystrically. Opie was happy to have the comfort from someone cause he was definatly not gonna get it from his brothers. Jax decided to just leave them be in the living room and went to the dinnig room to sit with the others. Chibs looked out into the living room hearing the sobs of his VP's old lady. "What's up with 'er? I know the lass was friends with Donna but she didn't know 'er tha' well."

"It's opening up old wounds." The guys look at him expectantly. He had forgotten that they didn't know what had happened to Vincent Dallas, Emilina's husband. "Her husband was found shot to death in his car the day after Emi found out they were having the baby. He never knew and it tore her up, so she's just putting herself in Opie's shoes and cries for him."

Bobby shook his head rubbing his pot belly. "Man that sucks."

"I wouldn't wanna have to live through that." Juice says. "But jeez, to have to go through it again. It's just to much for her I guess."

Jax nods. Emilina had asked him to ride his bike to the Winston house instead of riding with her and the babies because she needed some time to herself and he saw the light draining out of her eyes. It upset him that she and his best friend were in so much pain. It upset him even more that Clay had just showed up acting like this was all nothing and Tig was just standing there kind of catatitonic. "It's just not something that... some of us can control." He looked to Clay who glared the younger mans way. "Gonna go check on the kids." As he passed by his still crying old lady he kissed her forehead and placed a hand on Opie's shoulder before moving towards his mother who was holding Abel and ignoring Isabella, who was ignoring her in lou of playing with the puppy. Luckily his little Bell was still too young to understand that her mother was sad and why she was sad. "Hey ma."

"Hey baby."

"Hey little man." Jax says taking his baby boy from his mothers arms and sitting next to her. Abel was held just right so that he could stare down at Isabella and Chewy playing on the carpet. "Barely two months old and already he's interested in girls." He jokes. "Well you can't have that one little man, it's illegal."

"If you'd of had a sister, you probably would have ignored that law."

"Well thank god that didnt happen."

"So how's Opie doing?" Gemma asked.

Jax looked over to his brother who had his head in his hands with Emilina rubbing his back. "I don't think he's doing that good." He watched Emilina take him outside to get some air and time away from all the 'well wishers'.

* * *

Emilina watched Opie as the tears he tried so hard to fight away slowly slip down his face. He watched his children as they sat on the swingset in the back yard. They had wanted to get away from all the people as well. He felt Emilina's warm hand on his trying to give him comfort, she knew what he was going through and he should ask her how he should talk to his kids about it but he didn't even know how to begin. He sighed watching them swing so sadly. "I remember... when kenny was born, Donna made me put up that swing set. I didn't understand why, cause he was only a couple of months old." Opie chuckled and shook his head. "She just said, 'Think of all the memories when he is finally able to use it'. The messed up part is I spent five years of memories in lock up. When I left Elli could barely talk make a full sentence that anyone could understand." His head dropped and his lip quivered. "I may have missed birthdays and holidays but... She's gonna miss first boyfriends and girlfriends, heartbreaks, pimples, proms, weddings, grandchildren. Shit!"

"I can't tell you that it gets easy." Emilina leaned her head against his shoulder. "Cause it's gonna be so hard at first. Some days you wont want to get out of bed some nights you just hope you don't wake up in the morning but eventually it wont hurt so much. It'll still hurt, trust me, but it wont be a cripling pain." She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand. "It takes time, a lot of time, but you'll heal."

Opie looked her in the eye searching for honesty. "Have you healed?"

Emilina smiled and shook her head. "Not completly but I am getting there." And with that she walked inside to her old man and her babies.

Opie looked out at his children once again before going over to them. He picked Ellie up and took her spot on the swing before sitting her in his lap. Ellie picked at his beared nervously. "Daddy how come mommy's not here?"

He sighed, placing a kiss on her head. "Your mom got hurt very badly in an acident and she died."

"What do you mean died?"

"You remember that fish you had and he went belly up?" She nodded remembering that her fish Blue had been flaoting in his bowl not moving and they flushed him down the toilet. "It's like that except we have to bury mommy in the ground."

"So... we can't see her anymore?"

"Not in person, no. But we have pictures and home movies and our memories of her." He put his hand on Kenny's arm who had remained perfectly quite. "When ever you guys wanna talk about her then you can come to me and I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

Ellie shrugged finaly understand that her mother was gone but she had another question. "Who am I gonna do mommy and daughter stuff with?"

Opie smiled and kissed her head again. "You can always go to Emilina or Gemma."

Ellie's nose scrunched up. "I don't really like Gemma. She's sort of mean." Opie laughed and hugged his kids close to him.

* * *

The day after the funeral Opie took the week off the spend time with his kids. Tig drank him self silly not being able to handle that he had killed an innocent woman over a mistake. Clay had found the bugs in Opie's truck and had been told that all their debts had been paid by agent Stahl but they realized too late that the bugs were fake and the money had come from Emilina. They had been set up to think that he was a rat and his wife had paid the ultimate price for their ignorance. It was too much for Tig to bare at the funeral to see Opie's children crying over their loss, too much to bare to know that he had caused this pain, too much to bare to know that he had just destroyed the club.

Jax had been looking at Tig differently since he learned of Donna's death. Tig was too depressed over a woman he hardley knew or cared for. It made him suspicious that Tig couldn't look at Opie and then when he looked at Clay he looked disappointed or torn up about something. He wanted to question it but he knew that his relationship with Clay was already on rocky turf and he would just be pushing it. Emilina had come to him the day of the funeral and asked if perhaps Clay may have had something to do with because she noticed that he had seemed ditatched to Opie's plight. And Jax had to agree Clay was a little too uncaring where as Tig cared too much.

* * *

When Friday came Clay called church Opie was invited to come but had chose against it wanting to spend more time with his children. They all sat around the table some sadder than others. Juice hadn't known Donna personally but he knew she was a loyal wife and a great mom who would done anything for her kids. It saddened him to know that some goodness was gone from the world.

Clay looked around at the Sons sitting at the table. He felt no guilt for what had happened. He felt that it was justified what he did, he protected his family from a threat... even though the threat wasn't real. If Donna had to die so be it. He just couldn't let his men know that he had anything to do with and if he had to he would push Tig under the bus. "We all know why we're here gentlemen."

Piney took a deep hit off his oxygen before banging his hand on the table. "Donna was a good woman! She didn't deserve that way."

"Shot in the back of the head by a fucking coward." Bobby says. "Disgusting."

It made Piney angry that she died alone like that. They may have lost touch after Opie went to jail but she was still the daughter that he never had. "I don't care who has to suffer for this. I want somebody to go down for it, my grandkids deserve that, Opie deserves that."

Clay nodded playing up the moment as the other men agreed with Piney. "We will get justice for them Piney I promise you that. Juice did you get any information form Unser?"

"Yeah. Seems that they found boot prints near the truck. Unser said they looked like something a cowboy might wear."

"Filthy fuckin' Mayans." Chibs curses at the thought of those wet back basterds killing one of their own.

Clay noticed Jax staring at him with evident hate and blame. That boy was always to smart for his own good. Of course he had figured it out, it wasn't expected. All Clay had to do was find a way to keep him from going out the mouth about this information. "Alright we talk to Alveraz and get whoever did this and let it be done." Clay bangs his gavel ending church.

Tig, Clay, and Jax stay at the table.

"I know it was you." Jax says looking at Clay.

"Know I what son?" Clay innocently.

"Don't fuck with me Clay. I know it was you that put the hit out on Opie and your Sargent at Arms here was supposed to be the hit man. But he fucked it up and hit the wrong damn person. I know it was you man. You killed Donna."

"It was an accident." Tig says.

"It's not an accident when you're trying to kill somebody Tigger!"

Clay held his hands out smugly with a smirk on his face. "Whatcha gonna do boy? You gonna tell Opie?"

"And fuck him up even more? Have him come up in here tearing shit up? That's what you want me to do isn't it? You want me to give you a reason to put him down like a rabbid dog. Well fuck you and you're lil puppet over there." Jax scoffed at the look of shame on Tigs face. "You were gonna shoot him in the back of the head like a pussy. Couldn't look him in the eye huh?" He stood and leaned across the table making Tig look him in the eye. "Did ya look her in the eye after you put one in her head?" When no answer was given Jaxx left the two older men to wollow.

In silence they sat after Jax left them. "I'm a fucking pussy." Tig states.

Clay grabs his shoulder. "Don't let the little Prince get in your head. I need you to stand strong right now." Tig nodded in understanding. When Tig stood up and left, Clay smirked.

Like a puppeteer he makes tig dance.


	18. Wishing I Could Care

Another day another dollar they say. The shop was a little busier than usual so it was all hands on deck, exept for Piney who was enjoying a nice bottle of tequila. It seemed that all of the customers had gotten on the same page and decided to just be jackasses to the staff at Teller-Morrow Garage. After the day that Jax had yesterday he was not at all willing to take any crap from the customers, especially the man that had towed into the lot with a blown engine. He was a twenty something year old white guy with slicked back hair, you could see that his skin didn't match his age but Jax didn't care. The man kept insisting that Jax speed up the process of getting it fixed, saying he had some important place to be. It didn't matter to Jax he knew that car wasn't leaving the garage for a couple of days so the guy would just have to be shit out of luck. The guy even tried to 'Sweeten the Pot' as he put it by offering Jax a thousand dollars to make his car top prioraty of the garage, like that was gonna happen. "Look dude, I've already told you that we aint got the parts we need to fix your car. We've gotta order them in and delivery takes a couple days."

The man starts to become irate that his money wasn't getting him his way. "Look, it may come as a shock to you being a... mechanic and all but I've got important places to be and money to make, so get my fucking car fixed or I'm taking my business elsewhere!"

"If you can get another Garage around here to tow your broke down piece of shit outta here then be my guest but until then you can call a cab and get your ass off my property. This is a first come, first served business and you weren't here first so get a rental cause this car aint leaving for a while."

"Do you know who I am! I could buy you and you're little garage ten times over!"

"Then do it ya punk bitch!"

"Jackie-boy!" Chibs yells from behind him pulling the angry man away from the customer. "What da hell is goin' on 'ere?"

"I'm calling my lawyer is what's going on here!" the man yells grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Fuck you and your lawyer you fucking prick!" Jax yells as Chibd pulls him out of the garage and into the open air.

Chibs pats Jax on the back as her runs his hands through his hair trying his best to cool off. "What happened boyo?"

Jax shakes his head. "Asshole comes in demanding I fix his car, acting like he's a VIP. Fuckers talking bout how he could buy me and this place if he wants to."

"Ya gotta be calm boy-o. Losin your shit on some ass-hat like 'im is gonna get the coppers here and ya know that's what they be wantin', to be able to put the cuffs on one of us and a boot up all our collective asses."

Jax takes a deep breath leaning against a table the held some tools. He had to calm down and think his shit through. Yesterday had been a test for the club and so far, today has been a test of non-violence for him that he couldn't afford to lose. Emilina would kill him if he decided to snap on this asshole and he got arrested for it. Not to mention the thought that he would miss out on a night watching movies with his family, tucking his kids in for the night, and a few hours of nookie, which would probably be his undoing if he had to spend the night in the county cell. "Yeah. Alright I'm calm, I'm calm. I'm go in there and try to be fucking civilized but if he says something smart you better get me before I break his damn neck."

Chibs and Jax walk back into the Garage and see the man yelling at who they assume to be his lawyer over the phone. "He actually called 'is lawyer." Chibs says with brows raised in shock. "What a dick."

Seeing that the garage workers were back the man suddenly screams that his own lawyer is fired and ended his call. "Well I guess I can't sue you for what little you might be worth if you don't do what I tell you to." He then smirks and puts his phone back in his pocket. "You should be thankful... Jackson." he reads the name on Jax's tag with disdain. "I believe I'll take that rental car now."

Jax smirks darkly at the man making him drop his own smirk. "Sorry buddy but our rentals are for paying customers and we don't want your business."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!"

"We can call another garage in Lodi to come get it but that would take about an hour to get it... and five days to fix it."

The man looks to be in shock that someone as lowly as a bunch of garage workers would dare to turn down his money. "Do-do you know... who I am?"

"You've asked me that already." Jax answers. "And I still don't know."

"I am Timothy Stanson." Jax and Chibs stares at him blankley. Apparently he wasn't as much of a big name as he thought he was. "Of Stanson banking." Still nothing. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm calling a cab."

"Good for you." Chibs says with a smile. "So who ya gonna call to come get that run down peice'a shit?" The men held a chuckle as the man stopped knowing that he would have to get someone else to pick it up.

He just ignored them and walked out of the garage to make a call for another tow truck to come and pick up his car. Stanson sees a big orange jeep park on the lot. A very attractive woman steps out and straightens the purple maxi dress she was wearing before going towards the back door to open it. A young Doberman popped out and ran into the garage with a happy bark and pep in his trot. The woman pulls out a baby carrier and sits it on the ground before reaching back into the jeep to pull out a baby girl. She picks up the baby carrier and tries to make her way towards the garage but Stanson stands in front of her. "You might want to take you're business elsewhere," He says with a smirk. "These guys are bad news. Complete jerks." The mystery woman raises a brow before nodding and trying to move around him, but he wouldn't give up a chance to ruin these biker punk wannabe's and possibly get himself a hottie. "And what's this little girl's name?" Stanson tried to touch the baby girls hand but she slapped it away saying no. "Fiesty. Bet she gets that from her mother."

"Yeah she does." The familiar voice of the blond biker came from behind him.

"Daddy!" the little girl calls reaching out to be held by him.

Jax smiles pushing Stanson out of the way to get to his family. Stanson's furry from being humiliated by the two men earlier only intensified when he realized that this woman and her children apparently belonged to this man. Bested by some punk, not once but twice!

Jax looked at the man who was staring at his old lady and he smirked placing a kiss to her lips. "What are y'all doing her baby?"

Emilina smiles running her hand over his cheek. "Well we were hungry and decided to come and lunch with you Papi." And she places another kiss to his lips.

Jax looks to Stanson whose face has gone red from the anger of being ignored. "What? Are you still here? Thought you were gonna get your car taken care of Mr. Stanson banking." Jax wrapped his free arm around his old ladies shoulder before steering her towards the club house.

Emilina raised a brow at Jax as the club house doors closed behind them. "Who was that baby?"

"Nobody hun. You're so happy to see daddy ain't ya baby girl." Isabella had yet to stop smiling from the time that she was placed in his arms. Jax felt like Baby Issy's favorite time of day had to be seeing her daddy. "Well I'm happy to see my pretty girl too." He says rubbing his nose against hers, making her giggle and clap her hands. "Happy to see your sexy mama too." He slaps Emi's ass making her jump a bit.

"Hey now, don't make me show you what's up in front of the kids."

Wolf whistling could be heard from Chibs. "Hey Jacky-boy, ya makin' us all right jealous ova' 'ere." He says motioning to Tig, Bobby and himself.

"Don't worry about it brotha, I'm about to skip this lunch break and get me some of this sweet ass." Jax passes Isabella off to Chibs before picking up a laughing Emilina and carrying her to his rarely used dorm.

Isabella looked up to her uncle before pointing to her parents with some unintelligible baby giber. Chibs just places a kiss on her little forehead with a chuckle. "You don' wanna know what's goin on in there wee one."

…..~CR~SOA~CR~SOA~CR~SOA~CR~SOA~…

Emilina's back arched off the wall as Jax plowed his magnificent cock into her tight, twitching pussy. Her nails dug into his shoulder and back as she tried to grab a handful of something as she started falling into the abyss of her orgasm. Her sexy little mews could be heard as Jax whispered filthy, sweet nothings in her ear. Emilina thought just the sound of her old man's voice alone would be enough to take her to a place of ecstasy.

Jax groaned as Emilina sunk her teeth gently into his earlobe. Being inside this woman was like heaven on earth. It took everything in him to make it last until she got off but boy was it worth it. He watched her eyes roll back and felt her toes curl into his ass cheeks as her pussy locked around his throbbing manhood. The sight was enough to push him overboard as she milked him of everything he has. Jax's legs gave out and he had to put most of his weight on Emilina so that they slowly slid down the wall and safely to the floor. He rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. "Best… lunch break… ever." Jax mumbles. Emilina gives a breathless laugh unwrapping her gelatin legs from Jax's body. "Thank you baby, I needed that." He places a kiss to her lips before allowing his softened penis to fall out of her so that he could throw away the condom.

Emilina stood and followed Jax into the attached bathroom, watching as he washed the sweat off his face. He had seemed stressed when she had arrived on the lot and it made her wonder if it had anything to do with that guy who had made the horrible attempt at flirting with her. "What's the matter Papì?"

"It's just been kinda hard around here since Donna's death. I wanna tell Opie the truth but I know that it's just going to cause more problems with the club. I don't know what to do babe."

Emilina walked up to Jax's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put a hand on one of her arms. "It's not an easy decision to make. The club is your family but so is Opie and I know that losing them both would shatter you."

"What would you do?"

Emilina thought for a second. The only time she had ever feared losing anything was when Jax had found out about Neli, but she hadn't needed to make any choices then. This was way bigger than a split personality though, this was about loyalty to one or peace for all. "I don't know Papì. I wish I could take this burden off your shoulders."

Jax gave a sad smile and kissed her forehead. "That's not your job baby, but thank you for that."

"You know I love you Jax."

"And I love you too. Now let's get dressed so I can avoid a Gemma-thrashing." Emilina gives a laughing squeal as Jax slaps her ass and chases her to the bathroom.

…..~CR~SOA~CR~SOA~CR~SOA~CR~SOA~…

Juice was sitting at a table in the Club house with his laptop out in front of him. Clay had asked him to look into anything doing with the death of Donna, see if the police has found any more information on it. He heard the door open but didn't look up thinking that it was probably Clay coming to check in on his findings. He turned his head slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. A jewel covered hand sat there leading up to a sleeve of a Gucci suit and a smirking, slightly wrinkled but very familiar face. "Hola mi hijo."

Juice could only stare in shock as the smirk pulled back into a grin. "Oh shit…"


End file.
